Master and Apprentice
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Vader captures rebel leader Mon Mothma, Sidious has a party to show her off and he suggests to Vader to find an apprentice. And so on a trip to arrest Bail Organa on Naboo Vader finds a Force sensative Padmé... genre may change.
1. Welcome Mon Mothma

**_A/N: Hello and welcome to my latest fic. It shall be a very interesting one, I promise. I want to make a few things clear right away, Vader is suitless because he killed Obi-wan on Mustafar, also he has never met Padmé, and Qui-gon was his master but all of this will be explained in chapter 2, this stuff you may need to know now, so enjoy chapter 1! Also, there is one italic paragraph or two, that is a flashback, just so you know, and I hate writing flashback above them. And also I still am not sure what the other part of the genre is, it will be action adventure because most of my fics are and Vader and Padmé will defiantly fall in love but I'm not sure if you could really call it a romance, we'll see. Rating will not change, genre might. _**

Chapter 1: Welcome Mon Mothma

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, commander of the Imperial fleet stood aboard the bridge of his capital ship, the _Executor_. In front of him, the triangular view ports that stared into open space. Vader gazed out into it, over the vast ship before him which looked now like a floating city littered with turbo lasers and ion cannons. Directly ahead was what appeared to be a green orb suspended in the blackness of space. This orb was the fourth moon of the gas planet Yavin. This was the location of a base, a rebel base, and rebels of the Empire. Three transports had shot away from it mere hours ago though, but they left behind and crucial member of their alliance, Mon Mothma, she was the reason his ship still lingered along with his fleet. She had to be captured. He sensed through the Force all of the storm troopers scanning the forests for her, and the great Massassi temples built by a race long since disappeared. A race enslaved by Exar Kun some four thousand years ago.

However history was unimportant now, what was important was the small white plasteel object headed toward his ship's hanger bays. He could not quite make out what kind of ship it was, but he didn't have to, he had to Force. It was an incoming Lambda class shuttle, however modified to a small holding cell ship. He sensed who was aboard it as well even before Admiral Piett approached him from behind to inform him.

"Lord Vader." He said bowing slightly. Vader did not turn around to acknowledge him but did answer, no need to be rude.

"Yes Admiral Piett?"

"I have been informed that we have Mon Mothma in out custody now." Piett said. Several crew members gasped, Vader's eyes turned a sickly red brimmed yellow orange and he turned to face Piett.

"Have her brought to the detention area Piett. I will go and interrogate her." Vader said coolly while blowing a strand of sandy blonde hair away from his eyes so Piett could see them full force. He did not cringe or wince as other crew members would. Vader respected him for it. "Alert them now that I will be coming to _visit_ her."

"As you wish milord."

With a sweep of his black Sith robe and a few strides of his legs he was off the bridge and headed for a turbo lift to take him to the floor of the detention center. Thankfully it wasn't so far away; sometimes it was possible for him to walk miles on this ship. As he entered the turbo lift he felt the ship lurch into hyperspace, set for some blank vector in space where they could wait for further orders.

XxX

Mon Mothma's cell

A young retired senator of the Old Republic, and now leader of the Rebel Alliance against the new Empire sat, humiliated and dressed in rags on a cold hard bench in a cell aboard the _Executor_. The cell was small, and dirty unlike the completely sterile walls of the ship outside, you could feel and hear the dull hum of the engines, the gravity wasn't so good here either so when the ship lurched into hyperspace Mon Mothma could barely keep her uncomfortable seat.

Her stomach hurt, not just from the spoiled water she was given after being caught, but from landing on it.

_She ran through the halls of a deserted Massassi temple on the moon Yavin IV hearing the dull clunk-clunk-clunks of storm trooper boots behind her. She was going to be captured, she knew it. The rebels had left without her, thinking she was on the third transport, but the transports were not enough, at least one hundred unarmed rebel scientists or solders had been left behind as well, they had fled and two that were armed had tried to help her but they were gunned down when they sprinted through the dense forests. Ahead of her loomed a giant door, it opened automatically and she ducked in. _

_She had come in a huge audience chamber, no way out. Frantically she looked around for a locking mechanism, there was none; this was after all an ancient temple. Then with out warning a blue stun ray hit her square in the chest and troopers rushed to cuff her. _

After that they had brought her to this detention area stripped her, dressed her in rags and tossed her into this dirty cell, literally. All she could do now was wait either until someone came in to deliver a meal, or until she would be tortured. As if on cue the door flew upwards and opened and none other than Lord Vader strode in. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him on the HoloNet but he was still the same blue eyed dark robed evil Sith.

"Welcome, Lady Mothma," He began in a smooth oily voice. "To the _Executor_, it's a new ship given to me by the Emperor. Do you like it."

"Oh yes I love your stupid ship."

Vader stepped in and the door closed behind him. His eyes flashed a red brimmed yellow and Mon Mothma shuddered.

"Well we have to get down to business I suppose. Now tell me, where is the rebel base?"

Mon Mothma made a gurgling noise in her mouth and spit a glob of saliva on Vader's boot. "That's my answer." She said coolly.

"Well it's the wrong one." Vader hissed his eyes now a red brimmed yellow orange. He raised an armorweave gloved hand and smacked her in the face, hard, but she leaned away from the blow so it didn't hit her as hard as he intended and she sat straight up, not a hint of pain on her face.

"I will ask you once more Mothma. Where is the rebel base?"

"I cannot, and will not tell you."

"Why?"

"Number one, you are a vile monstrous man, and number two you would attack them again."

"All you say is true, Lady Mothma, yes I would attack them, and kill them, but you should tell me right now for one reason. I will torture you until you do."

"And how will you torture me? Mind probing droids do not scare me Lord Vader."

"Who said I would use one? No, no, we have better devices, there is a nice bed we can strap you to that leans down aboard a device that can shock you, cramp all of your muscles and a number of other things."

"I still will not tell."

"Very well," Vader began but could not finish for his comm chimed. Vader yanked it out of his trouser pocket and looked at the screen. Darth Sidious was calling him. He could not talk though with Mon Mothma present.

"Sadly, Mothma, we will have to continue our meeting later."

He said no more, turned and with a trick of the force the door shot open, he stepped out of the rank cell and pushed the except button on his whining com-link and a blue holographic image of the Emperor sprang up just as the cell door banged shut.

"Yes milord?" Vader asked bowing his head.

"Is it true my apprentice that you have captured Lady Mothma of the Rebel scum?"

"It is milord."

"Good, good. Lord Vader, I am hosting a party soon, I should very much like to show Mothma off as a trophy there and I would be honored if you should attend."

"If that is what you wish, my master. I will head to Imperial City immediately."

"Yes, do that. And Lord Vader, how many other rebels were captured?"

"Four, three scientists and a captain, they are currently being interrogated on the location of the next rebel base and about any technology they might have."

"Very well, goodbye Lord Vader, I hope to see you soon at my party."

"Yes my master."

Sidious's image flickered away and Vader inserted the comm in his pocket and headed toward the bridge to have Piett set a course for Coruscant.


	2. Memories

**_The Queen of Naboo was and still is Sola Amidala, Padmé's sister._**

Chapter 2: Memories

Dream:

_A little boy named Anakin Skywalker burst into his clay dwelling on the desert planet Tatooine. Recently he had sold his pod racer that he had used to win the Boonta Eve race, and now he had a lot of money and was eager to show his mother. A man flanked him, tall with long graying hair and dressed in Jedi robes. Qui-gon Jinn was his name, a Jedi master who had gotten stuck on this hellish planet accompanied by the queen of a much more distant planet called Naboo, Sola Amidala whom Anakin had met once._

"_Mom we sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" Anakin cried as he burst into the hovel. Shmi Skywalker looked up at him, took the money and smiled. She was sitting at a desk tinkering with electronic junk._

"_That's so wonderful Ani!" she said. Qui-gon smiled behind them._

"_Anakin has been freed." He said out of nowhere. Shmi and Anakin turned to face him both in shock._

"_What!" was all Anakin could say._

"_Is he going with you?" Shmi asked. "Is he to become a Jedi?"_

"_Yes." Qui-gon said. "But only if you allow it."_

"_Can I go mom? Please!" Anakin said. Shmi looked down._

"_Anakin, this path has been placed before you, the choice is your's alone."_

"_I want to go."_

"_Then pack your things." Qui-gon said and Anakin ran to his room. Then froze and turned._

"_What about mom?" He asked Qui-gon. "Is she free too?"_

"_I tried to free your mother Anakin, but Watto wouldn't have it."_

Lord Vader sat straight up in bed sweating everywhere. That was the last time he had seen him mother. Being assigned to protect the queen of Naboo with Obi-wan, his mother had died. It was all the Jedi's fault. They had been right to almost not let him be trained.

_Anakin, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan Kenobi stood in the center of the Jedi council chamber. They waited eagerly to her if Anakin would be trained._

"_Has the council reached a decision?" Qui-gon asked. "Will he be trained?"_

_A bald and black Jedi named Mace Windu, leader of the council looked up at Qui-gon from his red cushioned chair._

"_No, he will not be trained." Windu stated. _

"_No?" Qui-gon asked._

"_He's too old." Windu stated simply._

"_But he is the chosen one, you must see this."_

"_Skywalker's fate, decided later it will be." A little green Jedi said. Yoda._

"_Yes, right now we have a more pressing matter. The Trade Federation his holding Naboo and the queen is returning, this will put pressure on the Federation as will Chancellor Valorum being thrown out of office." Windu said. Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded his head in agreement as well as Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, Ager Kolar, Saesee Tinn, and Kit Fisto._

"_He must be trained!" Qui-gon said, ignoring them._

"_No, our final answer that is." Yoda stated with determined finality._

"_I will train him then." Qui-gon said putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I take Anakin as my Padawan leaner."_

"_An apprentice you have Qui-gon, impossible to take on a second." Yoda said._

"_The code forbids it." Mace agreed. ._

"_Nevertheless I will train him, there is little more Obi-wan can learn from me now, he is no longer my Padawan and is ready for the trials."_

"_Yes." Obi-wan said in his accented voice. "I am ready."_

"_Later will we see who is ready Obi-wan." Yoda said. "Breaking the Jedi code you are, Qui-gon, by taking Anakin Skywalker as your apprentice."_

"_I know master, but I will do it nonetheless."_

"_His future, in your hands it is. The Jedi Council will not be responsible, train him you may." Yoda said reluctantly._

"_Master Yoda!" Mace said. "We cannot! It is against the code."_

"_States the code does, that a master cannot have two apprentices at one time. Qui-gon is dropping Obi-wan then, a dishonor that is but goes against the code it doesn't, Obi-wan will stay with him however and come to the trials when he really is ready."_

Perhaps those fools should not have let Qui-gon train him. He had turned to the dark side and it was entirely their fault, master Windu after all had tried to assassinate the New Chancellor Palpatine who turned out to be Sidious just a month or so after making him Jedi knight. He would never forget that day.

_Anakin rushed into the chancellor's office and all hell met his eyes. The sofas were scorched, the desk sliced, here and there flames rippled on the navy blue and blood red carpet. Golden statues had been beheaded, the holoprojector was ablaze like a torch. And at the far end of the room, the huge glass window was shattered and on the sill stood Mace Windu, blade raised as Palpatine attempted to zap him with Force lightning._

_Anakin ran up to the scene. The lightning was reflecting itself back at Palpatine and his face was deforming, he looked ancient, deep furrows everywhere and it looked as though his forehead had melted and cooled. Finally Palpatine gave up and looked at Anakin._

"_See, I told you it would come to this, the Jedi are taking over."_

"_That's a lie." Windu hissed angling his blade down at Sidious's deformed neck. "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Now you die!"_

"_No!" Anakin said. "He must stand trial. This is not the Jedi way."_

"_He has control of the senate and courts, a trail would be a joke. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."_

_Windu raised his violet blade for the kill. He was about to swing when a bar of ocean blue energy sliced through his wrist. His hand and saber tumbled out the window. It didn't stop him however, he extended his hand to force push Palpatine out the window but before he could tap into it Anakin kicked him in the jaw and he to tumbled down into the air with his hand and saber. Anakin fell down and looked where Windu had been standing in horror. Palpatine stood up._

"_What have I done?" Anakin asked himself._

"_You have stopped the Jedi's evil plot, and taken the first step the secure the Republic. Join me and complete it, you will have power beyond power."_

"_Yes, I will do whatever you ask."_

"_Good. You are now one with the order of the Sith Lords Anakin Skywalker, henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader."_

"_Thank you master." Vader said standing up. "What will you have me do?"_

"_We must move quickly, the Jedi are relentless, if they are not destroyed it will be civil war without end. First go to the Jedi temple and slaughter them all, then go to the Mustafar system and wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other separatist leaders."_

He had done all that. Killed all the Jedi in the temple and killed the separatist leaders. But something happened that he did not expect. Obi-wan landed a ship and confronted him

_Obi-wan's new blue Jedi interceptor touched down on the landing platform where Vader stood, waiting. The cockpit opened and he leaped out, activating his lightsaber in mid air._

"_So," Vader said activating his own blade. "Qui-gon didn't have the guts to come and face me himself. He sent his onetime apprentice Obi-wan the negotiator instead."_

"_Qui-gon is busy Anakin. He and Yoda are about to kill your Sith master."_

"_I get it; you were not strong enough to help Yoda face him."_

"_No, I was not."_

"_Then let me end your pathetic life."_

"_Your move Anakin."_

And their fight had gone on for a long while. Leading Obi-wan onto a ledge over a river of lava, and Vader on a floating platform.

"_It's over Anakin." Obi-wan said. "I have the high ground."_

"_You underestimate my power!" Vader said preparing to leap._

"_Don't try it."_

_Vader did. He leapt up and landed behind Obi-wan and stabbed him in the back. His lifeless corpse rolled right into the lava and Anakin laughed and laughed._

He went back to Sidious after that who had turned the Republic into an Empire. Sidious said that Qui-gon and Yoda fled like fools and to this day he had never found them.

XxX

The door to Vader's sleeping quarters burst open and in stepped Admiral Piett. Vader sat straight up in bed and opened his red brimmed yellow eyes.

"I said no one was to disturb me when I was sleeping!" Vader shouted angrily. "You better have a damn good reason."

"We have arrived at Coruscant Lord Vader. The Emperor requests you bring Mon Mothma to him so he can arrange the party tonight."

"Very well. And do not wake me up ever again Piett."


	3. Fun at the Party

Chapter 3: Fun at the Party

Sidious's grand party to show off Mon Mothma was held in the Imperial palace, it was in the biggest ball room they had. Quite elegant too. Crystal and diamond chandlers hung in a perimeter around the circular room and there was one gigantic one in the very middle made out of what Vader strongly suspected to be violet and red lightsaber crystal. On the floor of the room was a squishy plush navy blue carpet in the middle but on the perimeter it was marble tile and buffet tables stood on it. At the south end of the room was a balcony as high as the chandelier with blood red carpeted steps leading up to it on either side. Opposite it, on the other side of the room was a grand hand carved archway that led to a balcony on which many guests gazed upon the city of Coruscant

The guests were just as elegant as the ball room itself. The men dressed in robes of the rich, mostly black or red. The women wore complicated head dresses and gowns that revealed high amounts of skin, in the case of the much despised Twi'leks that attended only because they were so very close to humanoids a little too much.

Mon Mothma however wore a different kind of gown, one stamped with the Imperial flag for humiliation. She stood in a tall cage below the balcony inside, guests that walked by insulted and threw drinks on her. She took it all without lashing out. Above her on the balcony sat Sidious in a huge red armchair behind a small coffee table which had a drink the color of a dirty ocean on it. Sidious wore a hooded crimson robe with the Imperial insignia imprinted on it.

Vader sat beside him. His tidy hair exactly the same as it would be on a normal day. However he did not dress as he normally would. Today he was clad in a black satin robe sustained with a rancer hide leather belt. He wore a leather robe over it all similar to a Jedi robe, and armorweave boots that crawled halfway up his shins. Silently he drank a goblet of Thraskin Ale; he felt he should have ordered Corellian. Sidious looked upon the guests smiling.

"Elegant." He said.

"Yes." Vader replied watching a Twi'lek exit the room to escape being harassed by a human. Sidious caught his train of vision.

"Disgusting creatures, Twi'leks." He said. "Though they are more human than most so they deserve some recognition."

"Perhaps." Vader said. "So tell me what this grand party is really about."

"To show off Mon Mothma."

"Oh yes, she is a major hit. The guests take a real pleasure from throwing whisky and ale in her face. There has to be something more."

"You are right Lord Vader. Tonight I am going to make two very important announcements."

"More political garbage."

"I doubt you will find it as revolting as you usually do." Sidious smiled and picked up a pastry with a high concentration of sugar in it from the table. He inserted it into his mouth and chewed merrily. Just what he needed, more rotten teeth.

Vader spent the later hours of the evening chatting with Imperial military officers and several cruel delegates. Even Grand Moff Tarkin of the new super weapon being constructed. The Death Star.

Tarkin was a man the Emperor held in the highest respects. If only he knew half the things he did against his will. One major offense to Sidious that he didn't even know about was that Tarkin actually appointed a woman Admiral. Her name was Daala and she along with a fleet of four star destroyers, the_ Gorgon,_ the _Manticore,_ the_ Basilisk, _and _Hydra_, were floating around in the very center of the black hole cluster by Kessel. That was where a prototype of the Death Star had been built very early on and that is why Vader knew about it.

When he was in the middle of a conversation with an Imperial general the lights dimmed and a huge unnoticed spotlight on the roof shown down on the Emperor who stood atop the balcony Vader had been sitting on hours ago. All heads turned there and people finished spilling their drinks on Mon Mothma.

"Honorable delegates and military men of our grand Empire," Sidious began, his voice booming through the room. "I have called you all to this party for two reasons. Number one, to show off the prize of raiding the rebel base on Yavin IV, Mon Mothma, rebel leader!"

The crowd went wild and people began insulting, jeering, and throwing more drinks at Mon Mothma. After a minute or so Sidious called for attention.

"Reason number two, I also have two very important announcements to make. Lord Vader, I would like you up here."

Vader couldn't help but wonder what Sidious wanted to present him with. He made his way up the stairs, nevertheless, and stood side by side with his master.

"Today, I Emperor Palpatine appoint Lord Vader commander of the entire Imperial army and fleet. May he long defend us against the rebel scum!"

At this the crowd roared in applause.

"And I appoint Lord Vader as my successor to the throne of Emperor!"

The crowd went into a frenzy of applauding again.

"Does Lord Vader accept?" Sidious asked looking to Vader.

"I accept these, unexpected promotions." Vader said. The crowd roared.

"Now!" Sidious boomed. "Enjoy the ball!"

All around the circular roof of the place hidden panels pulled back revealing speakers which music began to blare from. The spotlight fixed on Sidious crawled down to light the crowd as did several others. Sidious motioned Vader to come with him and sit. Now he felt a little déjà vu, this ball room used to be the meeting room of the senate of the Old Republic, though few remembered, and this room was the exact room Sidious announced himself emperor.

"Lord Vader," Sidious said quietly. "I have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes master?"

"Find an apprentice."

"Why?"

"We need another to carry on the legacy of the Sith."

"Very well master, I will look for one as I look for the rebels. They are my first priority."

"As it should be Lord Vader, as it should be. Well perhaps you should go and dance now. I feel like spilling a drink on Mon Mothma as well as drinking an entire goblet of Corellian Ale. And those Alderaanian pastries look exquisite. "

XxX

The next day Vader stood in his usual spot aboard the _Executor _which was still orbiting the metal planet Coruscant. He had been suffering a massive headache all day, to much of that spiced Corellian Ale. Never, ever again. Dimly he sensed Piett approach him from behind.

"Lord Vader, the newest edition to our fleet, star destroyer Phoenix's captain Stryker has a report from one of her spies."

"Her? Did the Emperor himself not just give me that star destroyer last night knowing the captain?"

"Yes milord. But you must understand she had top of the line grades at the military academy and was a Jedi."

"Jedi?"

"I doubt she would be your apprentice milord. Besides she is very strategic and we need her."

"The thought didn't cross my mind, what has captain Stryker's spy reported."

"He has sent word from the planet Naboo, that retired senator Bail Organa has requested an audience with the queen Sola Amidala."

Vader's headache disappeared instantly.

"When will this meeting take place?"

"I am still waiting for conformation from Captain Stryker."

And at that very moment the bridge comm system chimed and an officer called to Vader.

"Milord, we have an incoming transmission from Captain Stryker, shall I patch her through?"

"Yes, bridge holo projector."

"Yes milord."

Seconds later an image of a tall woman with long dark hair sprang up. Vader was surprised at her appearance, she wore no Imperial uniform though she did have the red and blue badge on. Instead she wore a skin tight leather cat suit, armor weave belt and bantha hide boots. She had a standard grade Imperial blaster in a holster on her side as well as two curved lightsabers that were extremely polished.

"Greetings Lord Vader. I am your new captain Xen Stryker of star destroyer Phoenix."

"Greetings captain Stryker. I trust you have conformation from your spy?"

"Yup, I mean yes milord."

"And?"

"Bail Organa has touched down at the Theed palace alone and is proceeding with the meeting in roughly three hours."

"Very well. Reward your spy dearly."

"It will be done."

"Good."

"Very well, Stryker out."

Her image flickered away, Vader turned to Admiral Piett.

"Admiral, alert all star destroyers to set a course the sector ninety seven."

"But that is about half a parsec away from Naboo."

"Yes, and I am going alone. I do not want the Naboo to discover our Imperial fleet, Organa will be alerted. I will call your troops down if and when the time comes."

"As you wish milord."

"Do we still have the Nubian interstellar craft."

"It is aboard the _Devastator_ milord."

"Good, alert captain Needa to have it prepared."

"Very well, we will make the jump now."

**_Just a note, Xen is my universal evil character for any reason and is not going to have much of a part. In fact she'll probably die._**


	4. Organa

Chapter 4: Organa

It was as though the deep cosmos of space spat Vader's fleet out of deep hyperspace into sector ninety seven. Vader stood in his usual place on the bridge centering himself in the force for his task ahead, well more to say, taking control of it. When the stars stopped swirling he opened his eyes and stared out of the triangular view port. Directly ahead of the ship was nothing but the vast expanse of space, but to the near right was what appeared to be a green and blue moon sized object.

Naboo.

And they were well out of the range of any sensors it may have.

For who knows how many times Admiral Piett approached him from behind. He turned to face him.

"Very good Admiral Piett, following my instructions exactly. Keep it up and you may soon be Admiral of the entire Imperial fleet, not just mine."

"Thank you milord. As you can see we have arrived in sector ninety seven, captain Needa has sent our captured Nubian interstellar craft over to our hanger, you may leave immediately milord."

"Excellent Admiral Piett. Be on standby, once I find Organa you may start landing troops. There may be more rebels, though I doubt it and I don't think you'll encounter much resistance. Nubians are not known for weaponry, you would have thought they would have gotten smarter since the Trade Federation's blockade."

"Indeed Lord Vader."

"I take my leave now." Vader said bowing in respect, and with a few lengthy strides and a swish of his cloak he was off the bridge and headed for Naboo.

XxX

The annoying aspect about Nubian traffic that Vader noticed was that almost every single craft was glassy silver. Almost every single craft, quite irritating. Vader did not stay in the higher lanes of traffic however, he swooped down toward Theed, capitol of Naboo. Gradually the green ground became bigger and in a minute or so he could clearly make out a grand city surrounded by rivers and lush forest.

He came down further. The buildings were as beautiful as he remembered when he was here with master Qui-gon. Green roofs and sandy marble walls. Statues everywhere, all hand carved and elegant, nothing with an imperfection. He was so low over the city he could even see the red uniformed security patrolling the palace, which is where he headed.

The palace was an enormous building, made up of elegant courtyards and surrounding towers, spires, and turrets. Even the hanger bays ahead looked perfect. Just then his comm alert went off and a gruff Nubian voice filtered through the internal speakers.

"State your name and business sir before we can allow you to land." It said.

Vader smiled.

"My name is Anakin _Jinn_ and I am a simple tourist."

"Very well, you are cleared for landing, you're almost late, the tour guide will be taking her group shortly, enjoy your stay on Naboo."

"I will, I will." Vader said. His eyes turned and horrendous orange yellow. The connection turned to static and shut off. Vader glided his craft into a smooth landing next to a small Alderaanian shuttle. Organa was here.

Silently he pressed down on a milky white button on the control panel and listened to the hum of hydraulics as the ramp lowered itself. He raised the hood on his cloak to cover his distinguishable face and debarked from the craft, doubting he would ever use it again. Just as the comm voice had told him he saw a group of people led by a uniformed woman begin a tour. Silently Vader crept up behind them. Taking a tour was as good a place to start as any.

The minute he and the group exited the hanger and came into a marble hall he sensed a potentially very powerful force sensitive being. This could be the apprentice he was looking for, somewhere in the palace, he would have to find the being later, for now he had to enjoy the tour.

XxX

It was only about five minutes before the tour guide stopped in front of two enormous polished wooden doors to the throne room.

"This is the throne room." The tour guide said in a sweet voice. "Queen Sola Amidala is currently meeting in there with an important delegate so please try to be quite. This room has been in the ownership of over two thousand kings or queens. I will explain more as we go, follow me."

Everyone except Vader did, for he had no interest in Nubian history, his only interest was the _important delegate_ the queen was meeting with. Without even knocking he pushed open the doors stepped in, and with a twist of his wrist the doors slammed shut behind him. Two people stood by a marble desk at the far side of the room and both heads snapped in his direction.

One was queen Sola Amildala who had been in office for about twenty years since the constitution was changed and next to her a man with graying hair, Bail Organa.

"And just who are you?" The queen asked. "And what are you doing in my throne room?"

"I should be the one asking questions." Vader hissed. He inclined a finger toward Organa. "Like what is he doing here?"

"I am an Aldeeranian count having a private discussion with the queen." Organa stated. Vader lowered his hood.

"No, you are Bail Organa, leader of the Rebel Alliance and I am Darth Vader, here to arrest you."

The queens eyes widened in horror and she pressed a button on her desk. Quickly a hidden door behind them whooshed open.

"Run Bail!" She said. He nodded and took off through it, it slammed hard behind him. Vader extended his hand in fury and force pushed the queen into a pillar. He whipped out a com-link and punched in a frequency. A blue holographic image of Piett flickered to life.

"Piett get your forces down here now and stop every ship that leaves this planet!"

Before Piett could reply Vader smashed the com-link with his hand and walked up to the dazed queen, pulled a pair of stun cuffs and locked her hands together.

"Where is he?"

"You'll never find him. That tunnel leads to a secret escape pod set for one of out moons. He's already gone."

Vader smacked her.

"You will pay for this."

XxX

Fifteen minutes later storm troopers had invaded the palace and taken the queen, leaving Vader to search for the force presence. He followed its power through corridor after corridor until he came to the metal door of a private suite. Behind it could very well be his new apprentice.


	5. Padmé

Chapter 5: Padmé

The minute Vader pressed the release button on the side of the metal suite door it opened and he found a flower pot hurtling towards his face. He raised his hand and brought in into a fist. The flower put shuddered and broke in two, the pieces flew right past him and shattered into the marble wall outside of the suite. Vader stepped in and the door closed behind him. The main room of the Suit was quite big, a heavily furnished living room/ dining area to one side, and a marble kitchen to the other. Two windows in the back with sofas in front facing a HoloNet screen and two doors close to the windows leading to a bedroom and a fresher most likely.

Vader knew exactly where the person that threw the pot was and he knew they were about to attack again. Vader silently unhooked his lightsaber from his belt holding it at the ready but not activating the blade. Sure enough, one of the doors open and a woman, with long brown hair with matching eyes, wearing a beautiful gown, and holding a vibro blade entered. These blades sadly were tough enough to stand up to a lightsaber. Vader activated his own blood red Sith blade and with his free hand beckoned the woman to try and smite him.

She charged, blade held over head in some sort of martial arts style. She slashed at Vader's waist, he lowered his blade to meet hers even before it got close and they met. She looked up at him bewildered by his incredibly fast speed. She brought her blade away but Vader's charged after it, the saber bounced across the vibro blade so hard it snapped in two and the woman dropped it falling on her knees looking up at Vader who put his lightsaber to his side but left it lit, just in case he had to motivate this woman.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Padmé Naberrie Amidala, sister of Queen Sola Amidala." She spat. "Who are you?"

"My name is Darth Vader, but it is Lord Vader to you."

"Alright Lord Vader, what do you want with me. You already took my sister."

"Your cooperation, you are very powerful Padmé, with training you can learn to use that power."

"Power? What do you mean?"

"You are what we call Force sensitive. That means you can use the power of the force."

"You mean like the Jedi?"

"No, the Jedi are all dead." Vader lied for he had a suspicion Qui-gon and Yoda were still alive. "I mean like the Sith."

"The Sith?"

"That is what I am, far more powerful than the Jedi in the ways of the force, join me and I will train you in these ways."

"Why should I join you? You are taking my sister."

"It was strictly on the Emperors orders." Vader said about to tell a half lie. "If I didn't do it he would kill me and probably destroy Naboo."

"I hate the Emperor. He will kill my sister."

"Then extract your revenge, join me, let me train you and together we can destroy him!"

"Perhaps, but… what's in it for you?"

"What I said, to help me kill the Emperor and for you to carry on the legacy of the Sith. When I die you find a apprentice."

"Alright, perhaps I will join you."

"There is no perhaps. You will or will not, choose."

"I will."

"Very good. Padmé Amidala you are now one with the order of the Sith Lords, henceforth you shall be known as Darth…"

"Just Amidala, would you?"

"Darth Amidala."

"Thank you master."

"Rise Lady Amidala."

Padmé stood up facing Vader who deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.

"We will go to my ship now, Amidala."

"Yes master."

"Come."

XxX

Padmé stared in awe at the _Executor_ through the view port of Vader's personal Lambda class shuttle. Never in her entire life had she seen a craft that big. The regular Star Destroyers orbiting around it did not compare at all in size. To the _Executor _they were nothing more than one manned fighters.

"How big is that thing?" Padmé asked.

"Oh you mean my ship?"

"Your ship?"

"She's my flagship, fastest Star Destroyer in the entire Imperial Navy, and the only Super Star Destroyer. Her name is _Executor._"

"So how big is it?

"Nineteen thousand meters arcross."

"How many men can it hold?"

"I am not entirely sure, but to give you a picture a regular Star Destroyer holds nine thousand seven hundred men."

"My god."

"One star destroyer is enough to occupy an entire planet, the Executor can occupy a solar system. But we are currently building a top secret super weapon that can occupy an entire sector, that's four solar systems."

"How big will it be?"

"A little big bigger than a small moon."

Padmé could not reply, trying to comprehend a man made structure that size was, incomprehensible. Soon the Super Star destroyer completely filled the view port of the shuttle and a small hanger bay began to grow bigger. Vader dialed in a frequency on the ship's comm system.

"This is Lord Vader." Vader said into the mesh speaker on the panel in front of him. "I am starting my approach to hanger bay C-37, transmitting Imperial code now and waiting for conformation."

There was no answer for several seconds, but then just as they appeared to be a few yards away, which was actually several dozen miles, an emotionless voice filtered through the speaker.

"You have been confirmed to land Lord Vader, continue with your approach."

"Very well."

Vader flicked a red switch and the comm turned to static and shut off. They neared the hanger area, Padmé could just make out a few dozen storm troopers standing at attention against the glassy black and bone white plasteel deck of hanger C-37. Vader flicked a few more switches on the dashboard and a blank screen turned on showing the shuttle's wings raising themselves. This was confirmed by the groan of hydraulics.

They entered the hanger area and now Padmé could see the detail of the floor, flawless, and sterile, not a scratch anywhere. Vader clicked a few more buttons and the landing gear emerged, the shuttle touched down with a slight jolt and the whining of more hydraulics. Vader flicked three last switches and the boarding ramp lowered itself, then every system shut itself down and Darth Amidala and Darth Vader debarked from their shuttle. Vader told her he would be taking her to the command bridge.

It seemed to take hours of walking through hall after hall, each one a depressing metallic gray until the reached a turbo lift. Vader pressed they very top button and it shot up as fast as a burst of raw laser. It stopped about three seconds after and the door opened followed by a genderless computer voice announcing the part of the ship they had just arrived in. "Command deck, authorized personnel only."

The two stepped into a larger than normal lift lobby which had two arches on either side leading different parts on the deck, and one off the ground in front of them. Three steps led to it and Vader led Padmé up them into the bridge. It was a huge room with a triangular pit in the middle that had a durasteel bridge leading over it. Down in the pit were a lot of black uniformed men monitoring control panels and not paying attention to either Vader or Padmé. At the far end on the bridge were a series of triangular view ports going all the way across the wall. In front of the center one wearing an olive gray Imperial uniform and cap was the Admiral. He turned around and smiled to Vader when he saw their reflection in the heavily polished windows.

"Welcome back Lord Vader, I am sorry for your not capturing Bail Organa." He said. He walked up to Padmé and shook her hand. "But it seems Naboo wasn't a total loss."

"She is my new apprentice." Vader said. "Lady Amidala meet Admiral Piett of my fleet, soon to be admiral of the entire Imperial Navy."

"Thank you Lord Vader."

"Admiral, would you be so kind as to escort Lady Amidala to my quarters and set up a bed for you in my sleeping area?"

"Yes Lord Vader, it would be my pleasure." Piett smiled. He looked to Amidala. "Please be so kind as to follow me milady and may I suggest you wear more suitable walking shoes in the future."

"Yes, thank you Admiral Piett, these pumps are killing me."

Once they were out in the turbo lift Vader switched back to general mode.

"Captain." He called into the pit. A young well trimmed man who had taken Piett's place as captain of the _Executor_ stepped up to Vader.

"Yes milord."

"Set a course for Coruscant. The Emperor commands that he meets my apprentice."

"As you wish milord."

"Good, I am going to the communications room and then to my quarters in case Piett needs me."

"Yes milord." The captain said. "Set a course for Coruscant!"

Vader turned on his heel and strode off the bridge.


	6. Meeting the Enemy

**_Note: Padmé's age is switched around kind of though she is still older than Vader. And also Padmé gave in because Vader told her it was on the Emperor's orders he take Sola, that's why she joined, she wants to kill him though it was not Vader's plan, but it may be unavoidable. Anyways glad to see the usual reviewers are back! _**

Chapter 6: Meeting the Enemy

Vader strode into the communications room aboard the _Executor_ after having Padmé sent to his quarters. It was going to take some convincing to get her to go see Sidious as well as keep her mouth shut about Vader's false killing him plan. It wouldn't exactly be the best idea for Sidious to know that. Vader walked up to the blinking control panel and punched in the frequency of his master. He hit the contact switch and walked down onto the durasteel camera pad so Sidious could see him. Seconds after he found his comfortable kneeling position a hideous, enlarged image of Sidious's deformed face appeared above the holo projector _pit._

"Greetings Lord Vader." The image said through static and other types of interference.

"Greetings my master."

"Rise, Lord Vader."

"Yes master."

"Have you apprehended the traitor Organa?"

"No, master the queen provided an escape route for him and I was too late. He is on one of the moons of Naboo from what she says and I have left a star destroyer behind to search."

"Double it, I want him found!"

"It will be done master. But there is good news."

"That is?"

"The queen's sister, Padmé Naberrie Amidala is a force sensitive woman. As powerful as I have seen, I have her with me. She may be my new apprentice."

"I am… familiar with Padmé Amidala, we were acquaintances when I was senator of Naboo, though she was hardly older than you were at the time."

"She is older than me?"

"Yes, she was about… well I believe thirteen when you were nine."

"Did you know she was force sensitive?"

"No, it was possible her powers only manifested themselves recently."

"Perhaps."

"You will bring her before me."

"I will."

XxX

Vader arrived in his quarters to see Padmé sitting on a sofa watching some program on the HoloNet and wearing one of his Sith robes.

"Space is cold?" Vader asked. She jumped and looked to him.

"I am sorry Lord Vader!"

"No need, just wear warmer clothes in the future." Vader said. Strangely he felt he could not be cruel to this woman. She was so… beautiful. No, no, he couldn't think like this, she was his apprentice. Nothing more. Still….

He sat down next to her, ready to tell her about the audience with Sidious.

"Padmé."

"Darth Amidala Lord Vader, remember?" She asked jokingly. But there still was that hint of sadness in her brown glassy eyes. Sola, her sister was taken from her. A cruel tool to turn her to the dark side. But he would do it.

"Amidala, the Emperor has requested we meet with him."

"What! I wouldn't talk to that, that bastard if you paid me ten thousand credits and let me slit his hideous neck afterwards."

"I am sorry, but if I am going to train you and we are going to overthrow him he must meet you. He cannot suspect anything. And besides. You knew him when he was senator of Naboo."

"That was nearly twenty years ago! I had no idea who he really was!"

"Even so we have to meet him."

Padmé looked into Vader's blue eyes and found she couldn't say no to him. He was to handsome, wait. What was she thinking? He was her mentor and she didn't even have a chance in hell with him.

"Alright." Padmé reluctantly agreed.

XxX

The Imperial palace was everything Padmé expected. Elegance and evil, you could practically smell the cruelty and hatred rolling off its crystal lined corridor walls. Or perhaps is was just the storm trooper guards, body odor leaking through their suits was always a problem, if they spent as much time sterilizing the inside as they polished the outside it wouldn't be so bad.

Padmé walked five paces behind Vader admiring his strong stride and his blonde hair. She shook her head as if to push these thoughts out of her head, storm troopers eyed her oddly when she did this. Vader sensed her feelings, though he could not quite read her thoughts. It was remarkable how many mental shields she put up, force someone who had never used the Force in their life. He had mixed feelings about her. One on hand she was good looking, very good looking. On the other hand she was his apprentice and he had no doubt Sidious would kill them both if he saw how they felt. He sensed she was feeling somewhat the same way.

Vader stole a glance over his shoulder at her, she didn't see. She looked completely different from when he had found her on Naboo yesterday. Instead of a white flowing gown she wore black silk Sith robes with a hood up. She pulled them off nicel y… wait, why was he thinking that? No, he had to get it out of his head, he had to. Padmé… no Darth Amidala was good looking but she had no effect on Vader whatsoever. He was a Lord of the Sith, vulnerable to lust perhaps, not love. But love was the closest it came to describing how he seemed to feel about Padmé, no Amidala. But he had known her for a day! He had to stop thinking like this.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly smacked into the doors of Sidious's throne room. The two red robed guards on either side of the door snickered as he backed away from it lest it crush him as it opened automatically. Vader's turned yellow and both guards fell to the ground desperately trying to pull off their helmets to get to their necks. As if that would help, the Force was no physical being and impossible to get off your neck if someone was strangling you with it.

"What was that?" Padmé asked. Vader turned to her and jumped at the sight of his yellow eyes which were returning to normal, so they looked more like a sick muddy color.

"Treachery is the way of the Sith." Vader said. "That's your first lesson Amidala. If anyone with lower authority than you steps out of line show them no mercy."

The doors opened all the way with one final bang, and crunch as they squished the choking guards into the wall.

"Well said Lord Vader!" Sidious boomed. Vader looked to Padmé with somewhat of an apologetic look on his face. He knew she despised the Emperor. He knew if her eyes could turn yellow then they would turn black now.

"Next lesson." He whispered. "Control!"

Padmé took the hint and smiled to Sidious on his chair on a raised platform at the far end of the room.

"Thank you master." Vader replied. They took a step in. Padmé stared in awe at the place. It was huge, the size of the entire crew bunk room on the _Executor _but much more elegant. The floor was literally black marble with small white streaks. The walls were identical and had hand carved pillars sticking to them. The ceiling was so high Padmé could not see it but a red crystal chandelier hung down on what appeared to be a diamond encrusted chain. It provided some light over a stone situation table in the middle of the room. At the far end of the room was a raised durasteel black platform with marble steps leading up to it.

Atop it was a chair on which sat Sidious, in front of the chair a very nice desk. And behind the chair a circular window with a bars inside of the glass forming the Imperial insignia. Above the window hung a huge golden carving, depicting a grand battle of Sith and Jedi. And finally to each side of the chair on the walls was a door leading defiantly to a huge suite or something.

"Do you like my throne room, my dear lady?" Sidious asked smiling.

"Yes." Padmé said which was the truth.

"It used to be the chancellor's office, my office. But no one would ever recognize it now, would they? Completely remodeled. The only thing left of the old one is the carving over my window, I hid my lightsaber within it when I was Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic."

"Fascinating." Padmé lied. Vader led the way up the stairs and both stood before Sidious's desk.

"So sorry." Sidious said. "I am being rude. Please, sit!"

Two identical red cushioned chairs flew off the ceiling and pushed themselves under Padmé and Vader forcing them to sit.

"I'm sure you remember these chairs Lord Vader, do you not?"

"Chairs from the Jedi council room." Vader muttered.

"Precisely." Sidious smiled. "Now, this is your new apprentice?"

"Yes."

"Her title is?"

"Darth Amidala."

"You used her name?"

"Well, I couldn't think of a better one that fit her." Vader said.

"No matter. When will her training begin?"

"Soon, tomorrow if you like."

"Good, good. I have an apprentice too Lord Vader."

"Excuse me?"

"Another one."

"Master, three Sith goes against our tradition, but four?"

"Silence Lord Vader. Sadly Sith are needed to run this Empire."

"So where is he?"

"She, Lord Vader. May I present my new apprentice. Mara Jade."

Right on cue the door to Padmé's left opened and out stepped a tall woman. She had long dark red hair and piercing green eyes. She wore black trousers and a skin tight shirt. Over her shoulders flowed an armorweave Sith robe and she topped it all off with a belt similar to Vader's which had a lightsaber hooked to it and black leather assassin boots. She bowed to Sidious and Vader.

"Greetings masters."

"Greetings Jade." Sidious said absently. "As you can see she is an assassin who can use a lightsaber and I have trained her to use the Force. She calls herself the Emperor's right hand."

Vader stood up. "Care to demonstrate your skills miss Jade?"

"Try me blondie!"

"A little respect miss Jade."

"I'll respect you later Vader."

"Very well then. If you would." Vader pointed down the stairs. Mara stepped beside the table and started down them. On the second step Vader spun for a roundhouse kick to her back. Before it made contact she spun on heel and caught his booted leg. She smiled slightly and pulled hard. Vader was flying in the air and headed to the ground. Faintly he heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber being activated. He summoned the Force and landed on his feet right in front of the situation table, turning just in time to see Mara (saber raised) sprinting down the stairs.

"Very good miss Jade." He said activating his own blade.

"You haven't seen the best part _Lord_ Vader."

She angled her saber at him down low in a Makashi stance. Vader sighed, this would be easy. If he remembered correctly Count Dooku, whom he had killed while rescuing Palpatine (even though it was all planned by Sidious) was a Makashi stylist. Vader was a Djem So artist and the best of his kind. Makashi could not stand up to it. While Makashi stood more for deadly grace, Djem So stood for brute force and a lot of kicks and punches. Dirty fencing he liked to call it, while Makashi was straight up Corellian Ale fencing.

She pulled a low stab at Vader how dodged and returned with an uppercut. She raised her saber and guided the blow away one handed and blew a strand of hair from her face. This was going to get interesting. Though Vader wanted it to be short and he had a trick that always worked. He feigned a blow to the head, she raised her blade to parry but the two never met and Vader crouched down to the floor extended his leg and spun. A sweep kick he called it. Surprisingly Mara seemed ready and jumped. Vader stood back up and she began to launch a series of thrusts and cuts at his abdomen all of which he parried and guided away one handed.

Finally it started to get intense. Overhead whirling and striking. Deflecting and parrying. Mara was good. In fact to good, Vader found himself not able to get on the offensive. That is when he realized he was duped. Mara Jade began launching a series of well cut aerial attacks all of which Vader parried. She was defiantly not the graceful fencing Makashi stylist, but a graceful aerial acrobatic Autaru style, and she flipped about as much as Yoda. But that flipping was the strength and weakness of Autaru itself. The good part; it was nearly impossible for Vader's saber to even come in close to her when she was flipping around. The bad part, for her; she relied far to heavily on the force to guide her jumps, leaps and flips. She didn't actually have the time to use it offensively.

Vader knew this from dueling practice with Qui-gon who had also been an Autaru stylist. If you use Force attacks when they are leaping in the air they haven't the time to block. A fatal flaw. And that is why she used Autaru, which was what the Emperor trained her to. In case she were to betray him, his own fighting technique relied to heavily on Force attacks. Vader smiled as she attempted to do a front flip over him. Right at the top of her leap he extended his hand and wrapped the Force around her. Then he heaved her like a sack onto the ground and she hit her back, knocking the air out of her. Vader angled his blade down at her.

"Impressive miss Jade. But not good enough."

She scowled stood up and deactivated her lightsaber. Sidious applauded.

"Excellent Lord Vader. You found her weakness, you will make and excellent teacher your apprentice!" Sidious boomed and pulled a crate from under his desk. "This box if full of saber crystals and parts. When the time comes for your apprentice to build her own."

"Thank you master." Vader said.

**_Well there's an action sequence for you. And this is about the longest chapter I have ever typed._**


	7. Training

**_I had to disable anonymous reviews for me today just so you know, someone gave me a particularly nasty one on a different fic and it turns out he was stupid enough to use his actual pen name when doing it so he is blocked from reviewing me ever again. _**

Chapter 7: Training

Padmé awoke the next day in the bed Vader had set for her in his room. It was quite warm and comfortable and she didn't want to get out of it. She glanced at the digital chrono-holoprojector and her end table. Eight in the morning. She should get up. She slipped out of bed without any sluggishness and dressed in her Sith robes, tied all her hair back and went to the kitchen area for breakfast.

When she arrived at the counter she discovered Vader to not be around which was unusual, he was always with her from her experience the past two days. He had however left something. There was a data pad on the surface of the counter with a note imprinted on it from Vader. Next to it was some sort of green smoothie and a small bowl of Nubian fruit. The note read:

_Amidala,_

_Drink the smoothie and eat the fruit immediately. Walk out of my quarters and enter the turbo lift across the hall. Take it one floor down exit, and turn to your left. Go to the second door on the right in that corridor. It is a little training room I have set up where you will begin to learn the ways of the Sith._

_Eat up_

_Lord Vader_

Padmé followed the instructions and ate the fruit and drank the smoothie. Neither of which tasted bad at all. After eating she felt extremely energized and walked out of the quarters to the sparring room. After debarking she was there in thirty seconds flat. The door opened to reveal a room about as large as Sidious's throne room, though the ceiling wasn't so high. The room was white, like every other, but it was also different. Vader had set blue mats on every inch of the floor. The back wall also had a mat. There were several blue obstacles everywhere as well. I blue punching bag, bars as high as her head to jump over, poles to climb, sparring droid poles to practice with and a few sets of durasteel weights and training mechanisms. It the center of the room sitting on the blue mats was Vader himself looking over some data pads. He looked up at her when she entered. She sat down by him and waited for him to speak.

"I found some records of you." Vader said.

"For what?"

"Physical training." Vader replied. "It says on a record from the Nubian Royal Defense Training Center"

"NRDTC." Padmé corrected.

"Well it says from the NRDTC that you are the highest rank in several different types of martial arts?"

"Yes."

"It also says that you are fully trained in the use of blaster rifles, blaster pistols, sniper rifles, and thermal detonator use, correct?"

"Yes."

"And it also says you were trained in melee weapons combat. In the use of vibroblades, vibroswords, quarterstaffs, and force pikes, correct?"

"Yes."

"It also says on your melee test record that you passed a section of the test that required you to spar with a lightsaber and you bested the sword master of Naboo in two minutes and thirteen seconds correct?"

"It was a training saber and yes. I was able to use it."

"Then I doubt I will have to train you much in lightsaber combat. Exactly what force of sword fighting do you use?"

"Makashi."

"Ah, well when you are able to use the force you will be a true Makashi stylist."

"Alright, so are we training today master?"

"I would not have called you down here if we were not, nor would I have set all this equipment up. Do not ask questions like that in the future, feel for the logical answer in the force."

"So, what are we going to do."

"You are going to stay seated while I get something right now." Vader replied standing up and walking to the other side of the room. When he returned to her he was carrying a small metal box with no lid. He tipped it over and several fist sized rocks tumbled out and landed at her feet.

"Today we are going to try and levitate these rocks with the Force. It is an exercise for Padawan Jedi to help them learn to connect with and wield the Force."

"So how do I do it?"

"I am getting there!" Vader snapped. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close them, it tends to be easier for apprentices to feel the Force without distractions such as sight."

"Alright." Padmé said skeptically and she shut her eyes.

"Now." Vader said. "The Force flows through all living things, it surrounds us penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. But the Force is not something to be worshiped and feared, and it is not to guide you. It is a tool, for you to take control of. Now empty your mind and feel the stones on the floor through the Force.

"Sense them, wrap all of your senses around them and lift."

Vader tapped into the Force and after several seconds felt a tiny ripple, like a leaf hitting a pool of water. He looked to Padmé.

"Excellent first try, you had the Force under your control for a moment, now keep it there and lift the rock."

She did it again, there was another ripple and all three rocks lifted a millimeter off the ground. Vader admitted he was surprised.

"Good, good." He said sounding like Sidious. "Do it again, keep them up there, use all of the Force, you need to use more."

She tried once more and this time all three rocks lifted a foot of the ground, stayed there for at least fifteen seconds and feel.

XxX

A Month Later

Padmé woke up in her bed, ready for the usual routine. Eat breakfast and go train for three hours. When she entered the training room Vader was wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers. She took to long of a look at him and he noticed.

"Stop looking at me." He said. "I felt it, we both have decided we cannot do it."

"You're right, lets get on with the training."

"Stand over there." Vader said. Pointing to the matted wall of the room. This was now the norm, a few levitation drills. She had progressed quite far, she could tap into the force at will and stop most anything that Vader could send her way. He smiled.

"Ready!" He cried. "Begin!"

He lifted his hands and seven rocks the size of his legs flew at her. She lifted her hands, they stopped in midair and flew to opposite sides of the room. Vader smiled. She loved it when he… wait no, she couldn't think about that. Next five stones as big as Vader flew toward her and she stopped them and sent them away once more. This went on for hours, stone after stone. She stopped them all, perfectly. By the tip the second hour she was tired and Force exhausted. So was Vader, each were drenched in sweat from matted hair to smelly feet. She saw now why Vader didn't wear a shirt. In face- she ripped off her own shirt and tossed it to the side of the room, wearing nothing but and undergarment. Vader's gaze flickered to her wet chest. Both denied it but each were starting to examine one another. Padmé's glance stayed on Vader a little to long when he came out of the shower soaking wet. And Vader's glance stayed on Padmé a bit to long when she went came out of the shower as well. Both had seen each other without clothes quite a few times.

Vader's gaze stayed on Padmé after her shirt landed. He quickly flicked it away and pulled out two lightsabers from his trouser pockets. One was his and the other was Xen's set to stun for training. He handed her Xen's and sent out twelve training droids. Ten laser bolts zoomed at her and she deflected each, Vader activated his own lightsaber which was at full power and absorbed the stray energy blots that bounced off the walls. After several minutes of firing each droid deactivated and fell to the ground. Padmé knew what was coming next, the second best part to dueling a drenched-in-sweat-Vader. And there she went again, thinking about him, she pushed it out of her mind focusing on the droid that was about to come out of a hidden wall panel. But then suddenly the lights went pitch black and a blaster bolt flew at her. She deflected it and it burned into a mat.

"What is going on master?" She asked.

"Your eyes deceive you, don't trust them." Vader's voice said. "There are five assassin droids in here now with night vision, each armed with a vibroblade and set to kill you. Use the Force, find them and destroy them, they cannot fight back. They can only kill you when close enough."

"I'll try."

"There is no try!" Vader cried. She could practically see his eyes turn yellow, or maybe she sensed it. "Do or do not."

She didn't answer him, she was about to do. She tapped into the Force and sensed the contours of the room around her. It was as though it was now bathed in golden light. She found one droid, extended a hand in its direction and pulled it to her with the Force. Activating her saber she stabbed it when it was a few feet away from her. Suddenly she heard the clank of magnapads, now the remaining four came at her. She sensed them box her in, each prepared to stab. She could actually feel the worried concern from Vader. He was having trouble controlling his feelings.

She leaped upward as the droids stabbed and grabbed onto one of the many chairs hanging from the ceiling. She droid looked around in confusion, she sensed their heads rotate and used the Force to push each on a little more. Each droid neck snapped and the bodies fell with a muffled thud onto the ground.

"Excellent." Vader said as the lights came back on. He was defiantly sweating more, he looked like he had recently stepped out of a moisture evaporator. His hair was matted and his trousers stuck to his legs. She on the other hand looked more like she had been squirted with a children's water blaster in the face, neck, stomach, and back. She was a lot less wet than he. "That is enough for today."

Padmé looked down but did not let her disappointment show. She enjoyed dueling a shirtless Vader just as he enjoyed examining her as she exited the shower. But today she could not enjoy fighting him. But he could enjoy watching her exit the shower. Though she could do the same to him. Wait, why was she pondering on how best to catch him wet or vise versa. She had to stop. She was so busy thinking she didn't notice Vader had left until the door closed. She quickly hurried after him.


	8. The Lead and Test

Chapter 8: The Lead and Test

A Month Later

Padmé awoke to another usual note from Vader and another green smoothie. This time in an extra large cup. She gulped it all down and ate the fruit. Then she stood up and walked her usual path to the training room. She was now fluent with the Force. She levitate, push, and pull things. She could cast Sith Lightning with some success and she could Force choke people. She knew how to perform mind tricks and to meditate and she had accomplished in months what many had not in years. Though she still had a lot to learn and her abilities needed some fine tuning. She was flawless with a lightsaber. A perfect Makashi stylist.

When she entered the training room a surprise met her eyes. All the mats were gone as well as the obstacles. Instead mounts of dirt and rock littered the room, holographic stalactites hung from the ceiling. The walls were covered in holographic stone. It all had the feeling of a square cave.

Vader sat on his usual place on the floor. He looked up at her and she frowned in disappointment that he was wearing a black shirt and robe. She quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head though, and waited for him to speak.

"Welcome to your surprise test Amidala. And final one." Vader said. He pulled a box out from behind him and dumped out a number of cylinder shaped parts. Padmé didn't get a good look at them as the room went pitch black. She sensed Vader stand. "Your test is to build a lightsaber in darkness, I have one synthetic Sith lightsaber crystal hidden in this room, the rest of the parts are on the floor except for the lens. It is hidden as well. Use everything you have learned and build. When you are done I will inspect your work and we will duel." Vader said.

Padmé distinctly felt him want her to have her shirt off during the fight, this was going to get much more complicated. Already it felt less like a master and apprentice relationship and more like a two people who love each other one. But what was going on with her? And him? Wasn't it the way of the Sith not to love? She was thrown away from her thoughts as the door to the sparring room opened, Vader exited, and it closed. She had to start on a lightsaber, the best thing to do would be to look for the crystal and lens. Reach out into the Force.

Padmé closed her eyes and mentally searched around the room for a crystal or lens.

XxX

Padmé had been in there… wait no, Amidala had been in there five minutes already and Vader sensed she was deeply immersed in the Force. Such as one would be during visions as people usually have while constructing a lightsaber. Vader immersed himself in the Force, trying to probe his way into Padmé's… Amidala's mind to see how far she was. Then it was all ruined when he felt Piett approaching him, he turned around to face the Admiral in irritation. His eyes turned red brimmed yellow for about the seventh time this week.

"What is it Piett?" Vader snapped.

"We believe we have found the rebel base." Piett said. Vader's irritation disappeared so quickly it may not have been there at all, he even forgot about how beautiful Amidala was for a moment.

"Where? How?"

"An Imperial Probe Droid on the planet Hoth has sent us back a signal."

"What sort of signal?"

" It has sent us back a picture of what seems to be a shield generator. We are not quite sure what else it obtained, it is no longer sending information back." Piett answered. He produced a small hologram projector from his pocket and switched it on with a black gloved hand. Instantly a colored hologram sprang up. It was a shield generator, made out of six circular objects all connected and half buried in the snow. That was a shield generator powerful enough to protect the entire planet. The rebels were there.

"That's it, the rebels are there." Vader said.

"Can we be entirely possible milord? There are so many uncharted settlements."

"Your predecessor made the mistake of questioning my judgment Piett, I am sure you are not stupid enough to repeat his mistakes, I would certainly hate to promote Xen Admiral, she is the second highest rank under you."

"Of course no milord. I was merely thinking out loud."

"Keep your thoughts in your head from now on then, set a course for the Hoth system. Have General Veers prepare his men."

"As you wish milord."

XxX

Padmé was no longer conscious, she was going through a series of odd visions and had voices screaming inside her head.

"_You cannot win Revan!"_

"_There must always be a Darth Traya."_

"_I am Exar Kun!"_

"_Anakin no!"_

" _Every single Jedi, including your friend Qui-gon Jinn is now an enemy of the Republic. Do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate show no mercy."_

"_I am Kreia and I am your rescuer as you are mine."_

"_Perhaps we should continue this_ _conversation elsewhere out of the presence of imbeciles and fools."_

"_Is this wise Lord Revan?"_

"_Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plaguies the wise?"_

Then all the voices stopped and Padmé became coherent, or so she thought. She was on a gold black ground in a black room with one shard of light shining on her. She stood up and someone came behind her. She turned, there was a hooded figure.

"Master?"

"I am no Lord Vader." A voice answered. It sounded like one of the voices that used to be screaming in her head. The one that talked about imbeciles and fools.

"Who are you."

"I am Kreia but to you I am known as Darth Traya. I have been sent to guide you."

"Where am I?"

"You are in your body, in your mind. You are building your lightsaber in a trance."

"My lightsaber?"

"Yes, the weapon of a Jedi knight, or a Sith Lord. But it is less of a weapon or a tool than a symbol of who you are."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you joined the Sith, why?"

"Because the Emperor took my sister!"

"Is that the real reason? Or was it because of hormones and how you feel about your master?"

"No."

"Maybe you didn't make the decision consciously. You love your master, do not lie to yourself, do not pretend you joined the Sith to take revenge. But love can be a powerful distraction, or a wondrous gift. Especially for your Sith master. He is lost, he joined the Emperor for greed at the time, because he was angry, turn him away from that path and kill the Emperor as you intend to!"

"How?"

"The answer is within you. You will not remember me consciously when this vision is over, but eventually you will decide. You will decide on anything. Let your feelings for Vader take control of you, only then will you be able to kill the Emperor."

"What do you mean; let them take control of me?"

"I mean trust your primal instincts and so will he, become pregnant!"

"What!"

"Become pregnant with his child, nothing unites people more than being parents. The Emperor will not be pleased when he learns of it and that is when you will kill him."

"But, how… why… is this the future?"

"Yes, this is what will happen in time, though you will not remember me telling you this."

"So then how will I know, Vader told me once the future is not set in stone."

"This is."

XxX

Padmé opened her eyes. There was something in her hands, it was her lightsaber. It was done, her fingers found the switch and she pressed it activating a blood red blade that sliced through the darkness. Then the lights came back on and Vader stepped in.

"Excellent." He said. "Half your training is complete, you will fill out the other half in your travels with me."

"Can we duel now?" Padmé asked wanting him to say yes so he would take his shirt off.

"No, we have located the rebel base on the planet Hoth." Vader said.

"Rebel base? So we're going to destroy them?"

"Yes."

"But are we not going to kill the Emperor, the rebels may help us."

"Help us? It was their leaders fault your sister was taken! If Organa had not come to meet with her and _made_ her betray Sidious then we would not need revenge. We have to take our first step."

Padmé could sense the truth in this, she knew Vader was right.

"Alright, I'll tell him."

"Good."

"I hate him."

"I know." Vader turned on his heel and left.

"But I love you."

Vader heard his apprentice's last thoughts through the Force and he couldn't help but feel the same way toward her, what was wrong with him?


	9. The Night on the Executor

Chapter 9: The Night on the Executor

A transparent blue image of Sidious's head flickered into existence over the giant… pit. Padmé reluctantly bowed to him, the bastard.

"Lady Amidala, what a pleasant surprised."

_Bastard!_ She thought but said: "Greetings _Lord_ Sidious."

"Do you have news?"

_Other than the fact you're a…_. "Yes, we have found the rebel base."

"Excellent." Sidious said with glowing eyes. "Where?"

"On the planet Hoth, we're heading there now." _And soon after we come back I'll kill you._

"Very good, report to me when you are finished."

"As you wish Lord Sidious, Amidala out." With a trick of the Force the communication was cut. "Bastard."

XxX

Padmé walked up the three steps and stepped onto the bridge of the _Executor _just as the ship lurched into hyperspace. Vader stood in his usual place looking out the viewport. Padmé made her way toward him glancing at a clock. It was almost eight at night, where had the day gone? Vader turned as Padmé approached him from behind, he smiled.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes and his fake polite act is sickening!"

"Shh! Be careful about what the crew hears you say!"

Though none of the crew appeared to have heard her at all.

"When will we be arriving at Hoth?" Padmé asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." Vader replied. "Let me see your new lightsaber."

Padmé had nearly forgotten. She grabbed it off her belt and handed it to him. He held it up and examined it for several moments before he smiled. Padmé loved that smile. He switched on the blood red blade and gave it a couple of twirls and thrusts as if testing how flimsy the blade might be. He stopped and deactivated it, and handed it back to her. She clipped it onto her belt once more.

"Excellent, you have made a perfect lightsaber."

"Thank you Lord Vader."

"Master."

"Master."

"Well I have a few things to attend to, go to our quarters and I shall be there soon."

XxX

Padmé sat on her bed dressed in only her undergarments and reading a data pad when the door opened and Vader entered, sooner than she had expected. His gaze flickered to her chest and her face grew hot as she blushed.

"Master, you're making me blush." She said.

"What? Oh, yes… sorry then." Vader said. "I, I think I'll just go and take a shower." He added stuttering.

He looked once more at her chest and then shook his head and through off his shirt. Now it was Padmé's turn but she didn't get to enjoy it for more than a second. He stepped into the fresher and it closed behind him. She heard him switch on the shower and considered joining him. Then she pushed it out of her mind and continued reading about some Sith legends on the data pad.

Vader let the hot water of the shower flow over him just like the Force, it kneaded away the tension knots in his back and allowed him to forget about how he felt about Padmé for a moment. He stood, letting the water soak over him for at least an hour. He couldn't get her out of his head, no matter what Jedi or Sith techniques he used. She wouldn't go away. He wanted her. He stepped out of the shower dried off slightly and put his trousers back on. They stuck to his semi dry legs and he exited the fresher. Padmé was still sitting on the bed, reading, he looked at her again and inwardly scolded himself but still enjoyed it. She looked at him, doing the exact same thing.

They both examined each other running fantasy scenarios in their minds and reading the others thoughts about them until neither could stand it any longer. Padmé jumped off the bed and ran to Vader, their lips met, she kissed him and he kissed back. Passionately, perhaps to passionately. They continued this until it led them to Vader's bed. With a trick of the Force the lights switched off and their night began.

XxX

Vader woke up the next morning in his bed with Padmé next to him, turned on her side and wearing nothing but the covers over her. He shook his head vaguely remembering what happened the night before, he could remember and he did. But, no… today was the day of Hoth. He couldn't think about what they did. He slipped out of bed clad in nothing and strode over to his wardrobe. He opened it and pulled on his usual Sith robes when Padmé touched his shoulder. He turned around and they kissed once more for about the millionth time in twenty four hours.

"Master?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Let's…" He began. "Let's, let's not speak of this to… anyone."

"Yes, that… would be best." Vader nodded and stepped out of the way to let her dress. He went into the fresher to take another shower and was terribly tempted to call Padmé, Amidala in. He didn't have to, she came anyway.

XxX

Vader and Amidala arrived on the bridge together neither giving a hint about their night of passion or their shower this morning. Vader walked up behind Piett who turned. The ship was no longer swirling in hyperspace. Ahead of them through the view port was a snowy white orb. Hoth.

"Lord Vader." Piett said. "As you can see we have arrived, but the rebels have the shield up. It is planetary wide and strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

"Then what do you suggest we do Piett?" Vader snapped. He wanted to be with Padmé.

"General Veers and I have been talking. He thinks its best we send down a few AT-AT's and destroy the shield generator and then land our troops."

"That does sound best." Vader said thoughtfully though he was not thinking about the battle. "Who would lead this attack?"

"Captain Stryker of the Phoenix has volunteered."

"Xen? Yes she does seem suited to blow things up."

"Lord Vader are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

"I am fine!" Vader snapped. "Give Stryker permission to pilot the lead AT-AT, I want the attack started within the hour."

"As you wish milord." Peitt replied. "Contact Phoenix." He called over his shoulder.

**_There are two reasons Xen is going to lead the attack, one: because I sort of need the POV of someone. Two you'll see in the next chapter, and I bet you're all wondering if anything happened during the night on the Executor, well only I know for sure. Oh and review kindly, I am bad with Romance. But I'm not bad with action so don't worry about the next chapter, entitled Hoth._**


	10. Hoth

**_Here's a bit of action that some were looking forward to, but you may just like it because Xen gets her… well just read and find out. Hint: More characters are introduced here. And I'll be using Mara again soon. Also thank you for all the kind reviews, I haven't had a bad one yet so keep 'em comin! _**

Chapter 10: Hoth

Xen Stryker sat in the pilot chair of the lead Imperial walker several miles now from the rebel Echo Base. She dialed in a frequency on the walkers internal comm system and a blue static filled transparent image materialized on the dashboard in front of her. It was of a man dressed in an imperial pilot's suit with a helmet on. He was the head captain of the small AT-ST group they had brought down to scout ahead.

"Start up your machines captain, I want to know what kind of resistance we're going to deal with. Take your group now but stay within visual of me."

"Yes commander."

"Good, Stryker out."

She switched off the communicator and punched in another frequency. Just were the captain's image had been appeared an identically blue and static filled image of Piett.

"Yes commander Stryker?" He asked.

"I have sent the AT-ST's into position. I'll contact you when I have the shield down, alert Lord Vader."

"Very good, Piett out."

His image too disappeared and Xen started up the hydraulics of the AT-AT's legs, ready to go. She and her group headed out, the AT-ST squad ahead just barely in eyesight. After about fifteen minutes of walkers trudging through snow things got interesting. The comm in the head of Xen's AT-AT chimed. Her co-pilot looked to her.

"Well answer it you imbecile!" She snapped. She nodded and flicked a switch. A transparent image of the AT-ST captain appeared for the second time. The connection was full of static and not all of what he said came through.

" Encountered… istance comman… er… rebel speeders coming… fast… armed with lasers and… ow cables."

"Tow cables?" Xen asked.

"Yes."

"Kill 'em all! I don't want anything to stop me from getting to the generator!"

Before the captain could reply however the communication turned to full static. Xen looked out the view port again in time to see his and three of the other four AT-ST's go down in a heap of smoke. She could also see the shield generator just over the smoking heap, still not close enough to target though.

"How the hell did that happen? How did they bring those down?"

"They used harpoons and tow cables to wrap around its legs." Her co-pilot said.

"And how did you come up with that stupid laser brained idea?" She snapped.

"Because they're doing it again ma'am."

"What!"

Xen looked back out the view port, indeed one of the speeders was wrapping a cable around the walkers legs. Seconds later it let go, the walker fell and exploded.

"Shoot them all down!" Xen cried as the speeders headed their way. There were about seven against four AT-AT's. Good odds for her.

"Can we target the shield generator yet?" Xen asked. One of the ships that was incoming was hit in the wing with an incoming laser blast. It spiraled into the snow and exploded like the AT-ST before it.

"Yes, we can now." Her co-pilot said.

"Target it now and destroy it, forget about the damn speeders."

"Alright." He said pressing buttons and flicking switches madly. Xen looked down at her screen. A picture of the generator sprang up with crosshairs imprinted over it.

"Blast it!" Xen cried. The co-pilot pressed a button on his control yoke and a huge energy beam shot from her AT-AT and hit the shield generator causing to explode in a burst of fire power. Xen dialed in Vader's personal comm. Audio only.

"Lord Vader, the shield is down you may start your landing." Xen said through the wire mesh speaker.

"It is already being done, Vader out."

The moment she cut the connection she wished she hadn't, because at that exact moment two little figures came over the snowy white hill in front of them. One was a tall many in a robe with long hair, but that was all she could see. The other was smaller, barely going past the first man's shin, he wore a different more simple robe. But it did not bother Xen that they wore robes or the little one was unusually short. What worried her is that both carried a lightsaber, green in color.

"Target them!" she cried to her co pilot. These two Jedi could be a major threat, if they got close enough they could literally cut down the AT-AT group. A picture of the Jedi sprang up on her screen, crosshairs marking them. She got a closer look now and she recognized both Jedi from her days as one. The tall man was Qui-gon Jinn, master of Obi-wan Kenobi and Vader. The second was Yoda but she got no time to study them because the moment the Jedi were locked they sprinted inhumanly fast toward the AT-AT's and there was no way to get a lock.

"We could not achieve a lock commander." Her co pilot said. Was he inept, as if she didn't already know that.

"I can see that you moron." She snapped. "Patch me through to Vader again."

"He's turned off his comm."

"Get me Piett."

The co-pilot nodded and another image of Piett flickered to life.

"Commander, one of our legs it not responding." He whispered. In irritation Xen called upon what little of the Force she could and tossed the man out of the view ports.

"Yes commander Stryker?" Piett asked.

"Two Jedi are attacking out walkers. Mine is not responding, I cannot move."

XxX

Piett stood on the bridge of the _Executor _looking at a holo image of Xen, and noting how irritated she seemed.

"What about the others?" Piett asked.

"My radar shows them all down! Damn my other leg is gone."

"Vader will be there shortly, just hold your position."

" I can't! Damn it I just lost leg three! I have to go out there and kill those Jedi."

"Be careful." Piett warned. Xen did not reply and the connection went blank. Piett hurriedly contacted Vader's shuttle.

"What is it Piett?" Vader asked as his image sprang up.

"All the Imperial walkers out down milord." Piett stated. "It seems two Jedi have destroyed them. Stryker is confronting them now."

"Two Jedi? Yoda and Qui-gon! She'll never defeat them, tell her not to."

"I cannot, I have lost the connection."

"Damn it!" Vader cursed.

"Is everything alright master?" Padmé asked stepping into the view of the camera so Piett could see her.

"Alert me if anything else happens." Vader snapped. He cut the connection.

XxX

Xen landed on the snowy ground of Hoth just as Qui-gon sliced off the last leg of her walker. It fell to the ground with a booming thud. Qui-gon stepped out from behind the wreckage and looked at her. Yoda came up beside him.

"Are you another one of the Emperor's dark Jedi protégé's?" Qui-gon asked. "Or are you simply a fool that collects lightsabers?"

"Neither." Xen snapped pulling her two polished saber hilts and activating the blood red blades. "I am Captain Xen Stryker of the Star Destoyer Phoenix."

"Mm, Xen." Yoda said thoughtfully. "A long time it has been, since last I heard that name. A Jedi you were."

"Correct gremlin. I was a Jedi. _Was_."

"And what are you now?" Qui-gon asked. "A mindless pawn to the Emperor and Vader who knows nothing but greed and power. If so you are following a worthless path of pain and suffering."

" I…."

"Cannot answer." Qui-gon finished. "Few that have been brainwashed by the Emperor can. It's not to late to turn away and help us."

"No." Xen said. "You're wrong, I am not pawn for the Emperor! I am someone who loves the Empire and will destroy the rebels against it."

"A hopeless fool." Qui-gon said.

"We'll see who is hopeless." Xen hissed. Before Qui-gon or Yoda could reply she was in the air, she flipped once and came down with a strike at Qui-gon's head. He parried and the two green and blue bars hissed as each owner pressed harder.

"So be it."

The lock broke and the fight began. Qui-gon wasn't so hard to parry, he moved with the grace of a bantha with is Ataru gymnastics but was a flawless swordsmen. Still Xen managed. Yoda however was entirely different. Had she been dueling Qui-gon alone she may have gotten in some potential hits but with Yoda at her back it was totally different.

He was unpredictable. First he was flipping and slashing at your head, then he was down at your feet, then arm, then legs again and then who knows what. She had to be on the offensive. That would have been impossible if she had only one lightsaber but it was starting to get difficult. Qui-gon launched a series of cuts and jabs at her head which she could deflect in her sleep but Yoda began strike from the next and below so she concentrated more on him.

This kept on for and long while and when nothing happened Xen decided it was time to alter the battle and switch things in her favor. If only she could get rid of Yoda. Her chance came. Qui-gon made another over head strike. Xen extended her blood red blade into the air and the two met and locked. Next Yoda came at her spinning with his saber held out as if the drill a hole in her. She raised her boot and if contacted with his little green head. He feel into the snow temporarily dazed. But it was enough time to get in a few tricks and cuts at Qui-gon. Ataru couldn't solely match Djem So. Luckily it was the second form Xen master, the other Soresu which was excellent against Makashi. Xen directed a couple of jabs at Qui-gon's gut. As she suspected he flipped up over her and landed with his back towards her. He would be like that for at least half a second.

Seizing the opportunity before he turned she thrust both of her sabers at is back but before they made contact she found herself flying forward and skidding onto the durasteel metal hunk of the AT-AT. A shard of protruding metal stopped her, and none to gently. It tore into her leather catsuit and sliced it from the chest area to the waist off revealing her belly button and her now sliced back. That would be an everlasting scar. With great effort she picked herself up. One of her blades was completely sliced in half. The other she had managed to hold onto. She reactivated it and sprinted to the ledge of the AT-AT's fallen head. Qui-gon and Yoda both stood ready for her. She didn't feel so good now, her cut hurt and her skin tight leather wasn't so skin tight anymore, the cold breeze of Hoth was blowing up through the missing section of the torso part. She smiled down at them never the less and leaped.

She attempted a back flip but found she could not do it, her cut back would not allow her. So instead she plunged down toward the snow and Qui-gon's lightsaber grazed through both of her legs and Yoda's through her right arm. Yoda's blade came up again and sliced into her abdomen. She landed in the snow and blacked out from the pain.

Yoda and Qui-gon deactivated their blades assuming her dead. The clipped them back onto their belt in time to see three transports shoot up from the base flanked by four X-wings and a Corellian smuggler ship called the _Millennium Falcon_ piloted by Han Solo and a wookie named Chewbacca. Then two huge blasts of ion energy flew up out of nowhere headed to space with the transports to clear the star destroyers in their way. All part of the rebel plan. The _Falcon _however did not follow but came towards Qui-gon and Yoda, it landed and lowered its ramp. Both Jedi clambered inside just as three Imperial transports landed several meters away.

XxX

Piett stared in horror as two huge ion laser blots streaked through space from the planet Hoth. One whizzed right past the executer and came so close that is cause an electrical error in half the computers on the bridge but instead hit the _Devastator _somewhat behind Piett's ship. The other ion bolt smacked into the Phoenix and both ships floated downwards in space leaving a cleat path between the _Executor_ and the _Basilisk III _the third of four other Basilisks. Then out of nowhere three rebel transports shot through and jumped into hyperspace leaving Piett confused. He quickly rushed to contact Vader.

XxX

Vader stepped out of his craft just as two Lambda class shuttles landed and the _Falcon_ took off. He growled in rage and looked to Xen.

"Get a medical capsule quickly." He bellowed to no one in particular. He turned on his heel and entered the Lambda class shuttle, Padmé behind him. He strode into the cockpit and threw two crew members out of their seats.

"Take off and follow that ship." Vader hissed to the captain, his eyes a fiery yellow. The man dared not disobey and took off. Just them Vader's comm chimed and he ripped it out of his pocket and accepted the call. An image of a distressed looking Piett sprang up.

"Lord Vader star destroyers _Phoenix _and _Devastator._ The ion blasts."

"It's of no importance." Vader snapped. "Be on the look out for a junky Corellian freighter, I want it captured and the crew apprehended alive. I shall be returning shortly. Captain Stryker has been critically wounded see to it that the med bay is ready. She will need cyborg replacing parts and something hot to drink."

"Very well Lord Vader, Piett out."


	11. Millennuim Falcon, Sidious and a Cyborg

**_Sorry my updates have been less frequent, I have been plotting out further chapters and every time I sit down to type is the time my sister wants to watch TV, I cannot concentrate when that happens and it would be nice if she watched TV in another part of the house, its not like we only have one! And both have satellite, but enough of boring you with my home life. Here's chapter 11._**

Chapter 11: Millennium Falcon, Sidious, and a Cyborg

Vader was on board the bridge of the _Executor _mere minutes after his Lambda class shuttle had landed. He had instructed Padmé to contact Sidious for the second time in two days, he was aware she hated doing so but it had to be done and Vader had extremely important matters to attend to now. The _Millennium Falcon _would exit the atmosphere of Hoth in mere seconds, apparently it had picked up another passenger but Vader neither knew nor cared who. All he was concerned about were Qui-gon and Yoda.

Seconds later it did break the atmosphere and attempted to shoot through the gap between the _Executor_ and_ Indomitable_. The turbo lasers began to spray raw laser at them and they found they could not get through. The _Falcon _did a perfect one eighty and headed back the way it came.

"Send out a squadron of Tie Interceptors immediately!" Vader shouted. The comm officer on the bridge made the announcement. "Attempt to connect a communication with the _Millennium Falcon_! Lock a tractor beam onto it."

"They have accepted our call milord!" The comm officer yelled.

"Patch them in!"

Seconds after Vader commanded a highly static filled image of a gruff looking man's head appeared in front of Vader.

"I'm Han Solo captain of the ship you're trying to blow up!" Solo said before Vader could speak.

"Solo, you are ordered to shut down your engines immediately and let our tractor beams take you in." Vader said. "You have thirty seconds to comply."

"Don't waste your time Lord Vader because there's no way I'm going to let you take me in!"

"Very well you were warned captain Solo. You will now be taken aboard by force."

"Whatever your lordship."

"Do not mock me Solo or I will ensure your punishment is severe."

"I am not afraid of you Vader!"

"You think because you have two Jedi on board that you can possibly escape."

"Nope, I think I can escape because I have found a clear path to hyperspace. Chewie punch it!"

A wookie out of the view of the camera roared in triumph, then groaned and whimpered.

"What do you mean the hyper drive motivator is damaged!"

"Are you ready to surrender Solo?"

"Not just yet. I've got one more trick up my sleeve."

"Sir, they're moving into attack position!" Cried an officer.

"Solo, you are suicidal if you think your puny freighter can destroy this ship." Vader hissed.

"They're coming towards the bridge!" The officer cried. "He's gonna ram us!"

"Shields up." Vader commanded. "And get those Tie fighters out there!"

"To late they're coming!"

"See ya Vader!" Solo said and the connection was cut. The junky ship began to fill up the whole view port. Several crew members sprinted out of the bridge but Vader stood firmly in place convinced that the shields would hold. But just before the _Falcon _collided it veered up and over the bridge.

"Where the hell did they go!" Vader cried.

"Sir, they've disappeared from our radar!" An officer called out in alarm.

"Impossible." Piett snapped. "No ship that small has a cloaking device."

"I don't give a damn about how they hid themselves!" Vader roared. "Find them or I will smash each and every one of your skulls in with my fist! Do I make myself clear."

There was a murmur of yes sir's and the crew began to work rapidly.

XxX

Padmé bowed down to the ghostly image of Sidious's head as it flickered to life over the pit. This was the very last thing she wanted to do, she would just as soon kill the man for taking her sister. Though she was not angry at her master for making her do it, no, she felt she loved him to much though she would never tell him, even after that night.

"Rise, Lady Amidala." Sidious said. She did. "What news do you have for me?"

"The rebels escaped." Padmé answered. "They had transports and they used an ion cannon to destroy the _Devastator _and _Phoenix_."

"Loss of two ships means nothing. I can easily replace them. However it greatly displeases me for this failure."

"But there were two Jedi. Captain Stryker led an AT-AT attack and had to fight them, they cut off both legs and an arm and she is in surgery. The Jedi escaped on a ship that we are trying to capture."

"Excellent, alert me when they are in custody."

Padmé couldn't reply a false respectful answer for at that moment Vader burst in and came into view of the camera.

"Lord Vader, what a surprise." Sidious said.

"Master, you have to send that Mara Jade woman over now! She's the only one that can handle this situation!"

"What situation?"

"We had a visual on the _Millennium Falcon_ from the _Basilisk II_, it has attached itself to the back of our bridge tower's hull."

"And why do you need Mara Jade?"

"I am going to dump the garbage and set a course for some blank vector in hyperspace, then the ship will detach and most likely head to the rebel base assuming they got their hyper drive fixed which I believe they would have, if not then it should be alright. Before we jump to hyperspace we launch Jade's ship and she follows them. When she finds where they land she contacts me and we come there."

"Excellent plan Lord Vader." Sidious said. "And then you intend to capture them?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Mara Jade is in the sector, I'll have her head to you, when she is near she will contact you on her personal communicator. She pilots a Z-95 Headhunter."

"You mean that old X-wing model?"

"Yes, and all the more perfect to hide amongst some garbage."

"You are correct master."

"Very good I'll send her in."

XxX

Vader strode into the medical room to check on Xen. She was lying on one of the beds, all cyborg parts attached to her. She looked pretty much the same and was still wearing a skin tight leather cat suit over what of her body was still left. Over the limbs she wore noting, but they were painted black to match her outfit. A medical droid hovered around her, constantly checking to make sure the limbs were properly attached.

When the droid saw Vader it hurried over to him.

"What is the news on her?" Vader asked.

"She is completely stabilized sir." The droid said in a genderless voice. "We have attached artificial limbs and stitched up her cuts. She is ready to go once she wakes up, with these limbs she can now jump five times higher than a normal human being and is five times stronger with her right arm."

"Excellent." Vader said. He was distinctly reminded of General Greivous. "Alert me when she wakes up."


	12. The Falcon's Departure

Chapter 12: The Falcon's Departure

Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_ side by side with Padmé. His apprentice and someone he secretly loved. Both stared out into open space past the vast super star destroyer. There was a glint to the right of Hoth and a ship burst out of hyperspace with a silent sonic boom. It looked like an X-wing from a distance but it got closer and Vader could tell it was an old model Z-95 Headhunter. It was driven by Mara Jade and modified for her old smuggling needs. She did a few flybys of the bridge never going to the back so Han Solo could see her. Comm officers worked frantically to establish a connection with her but as a precaution Vader ordered it scrambled.

Finally they got it and an image of the upper torso of Mara Jade appeared behind Vader. He turned to face it. Today Mara Jade's outfit consisted of a tight fitting black pilot's suit and a hooded cloak over it.

"Hello Vader." She said.

"Hello Mara." Vader relied. "You know your mission."

"Follow the Corellian smuggler to whatever planet he goes to right?"

"Yes, get in position under the garbage airlock."

"Will do. And maybe you and me could indulge in some more fencing later. Got a new form down Vaapad."

"Picked up a few things from Sidious then?" Vader asked, and noticed a somewhat jealous looked on Padmé's face. "But no, complete your mission."

"As you wish."

Mara cut the connection and flew out of sight. Admiral Piett stepped up behind Vader.

"Milord we are ready."

"Dump the garbage at will Admiral." Vader said, it sounded awkward coming from him.

"Dump the garbage." Piett commanded.

"Garbage dumped sir." An officer replied.

"Good set a course a parsec away, now."

After several seconds the officer answered. "Course set, estimated time for arrival fifteen minutes. Jump!"

And every star turned into a line and all seemed to come at Vader. Then the lines blurred completely and they were gone. Swirling around in the cosmos of space. Vader turned to Piett and Padmé did to.

"We are going to my quarters. Once we reach out destination come back over Hoth. We still have salvage teams down there. When Mara contacts you send word to me."

"As you wish milord."

"And contact the Emperor's shipping yards for an order of two new star destroyers. I want them called _Phoenix II_ for captain Stryker and _Eclipse II._ Sidious already has the _Eclipse _and I would like to have a replica, I'll be promoting a captain and I want a good one."

"Yes Lord Vader."

Vader did not reply but strode away from Piett towards his quarters with Padmé.

XxX

Four standard hours later

Piett stood on the bridge hands folded behind him staring down again on the snowy planet Hoth. This was such a boring job. The bridge was quiet though so he could let his mind wander freely. It was ruined though when he heard buttons being pressed on a console. He literally heard the electronics hum and turned around to face the noise. It was coming from the comm officer's terminal. He looked up to Piett.

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission from Mara Jade. Shall I patch her through?"

"Yes, immediately."

Seconds later an image of Mara appeared again in the exact spot Piett stood on, he leaped off the holo pad and walked into camera view. Mara looked somewhat stressed and in a bad mood.

"Mara Jade, it's a pleasure to be talking to you face to face, I am Admiral Piett of Vader's fleet."

"That nice, and I am Mara Jade. I am very frustrated right now so a I need to talk to Vader. Please put him on before I rip my hair out!"

"Vader is currently in his private quarters and not to be disturbed."

"Fine, tell him I had to drive my ship four hours through space behind the hunk of junk because it didn't have hyperspace capability! And it touched down on some floating city on the planet Bespin. I don't know what it is."

"Please remain in orbit of the planet miss Jade. We will set a course there immediately." Piett shot a look at the hyperspeed monitoring officer. He quickly began calculating. "I will personally alert Lord Vader."

"Fine, just get here, my legs are falling asleep and I hate sitting in this cockpit."

Mara ended the communication abruptly and the _Executor_ lunged into hyperspace as Piett ran to alert Vader and Amidala.

XxX

Padmé and Vader sat on his sofa extremely close watching a holonet program. Each had something on their mind but neither was really brave enough to bring it up. Finally Padmé plucked up her courage and broke the silence between the two.

"Master, what… should we…do?"

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I mean, the… other night, you know. When we…"

"I don't think we should talk about it again."

"But… what if there are… side effects?"

"You won't become pregnant Padmé."

"Yes, you're right. And we just shouldn't discuss it again."

"No."

"But, master I still…"

"So do I."

"How long can we keep it a secret? We're living a lie."

"No we are not. We both know we love each other."

"But we cannot show it… or do anything."

"We have to… ignore our feelings. If we… can."

"I can't." Padmé said leaning in closer. Vader was about to give in, he was so close to it but then someone knocked at the door. His eyes flashed yellow.

"Come in!" He called but it sounded more like a threat. Piett entered and there was no way Vader could be more angry with him.

"What?" He asked. Piett seemed to stare at them for a second, being so close together but he regained himself and answered.

"Mara Jade has advised us on the destination of the _Millennium Falcon._"

"Where is it?" Vader asked slightly losing his irritation with Piett.

"Bespin."

"That's just a gas planet."

"Mara said there was some sort of floating city."

"Floating city?"

"A gas mine." Padmé said thoughtfully. "Are there any gas mines on Bespin."

"An Imperial one perhaps." Vader said. "But they wouldn't dare land on one, it has to be illegal."

"We have set a course for Bespin milord." Piett stated as it seemed Vader and Padmé completely forgot he was in the room.

"I'll go tell the Emperor." Vader said. "Padmé go to the bridge."

**_Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the last._**


	13. Bespin, Cloud City

**_I just realized something, this is my 18th fic! Yeah weird that I don't know that but I kinda just flow from one to the next and forget about the rest. Why tell you this you may ask, well because I know what my nineteenth fic will be. A sequel to this titled Master and Apprentice 2: something, haven't really got that far yet and I still don't have this plotted down to the last chapter, more like third to last but I will defiantly do a sequel! _**

Chapter 13: Bespin, Cloud City

For the umpteenth time this week Sidious's ugly head materialized about the projector pit. Vader kneeled before his hideous master. That was him, he always had to be so respectful so… wait was he thinking ill of his master? Padmé's passionate hate for Sidious was starting to grow on him. Maybe it was a good thing, most likely it was bad.

"Rise, Lord Vader."

"Master, we have found the _Millennium Falcon's_ destination. A floating gas mine on the planet Bespin."

"Impossible, I outlawed any mines on Bespin!"

"We are assuming it is illegal?"

"It is."

"Do you think the rebels are there?"

"No, why would rebels mine gas from Bespin? It is rich, yes but what use could they have for it? No it is not the rebels, merely a band of miners with no respect for Imperial law. Once you have the Jedi captured destroy the place unless you absolutely can not."

"Yes master."

"Lord Vader can the Jedi be captured?"

"Perhaps, or I will kill them as I killed Kenobi."

"Good Lord Vader. Send word when they have died."

"Goodbye master."

Sidious cut the connection and Vader turned to exit the dark room. The moment he was out in the white polished sterile hall Xen approached him. She wore what she could of her skin tight leather and she had her silver limbs painted black to match. Over it all she wore a Dark Jedi cloak to conceal it, as if embarrassed.

"We should be coming out of hyperspace within the hour Lord Vader." She said bitterly.

"Thank you captain. It's a pleasure to see you up and well."

"Up, not well."

"What do you mean?"

"Its not easy to walk on two synthetic legs. You have to flex certain muscles to get them to move right. Its like being in hell!"

"Sorry you feel that way, we will be getting you a new ship soon."

"Good, I'll enjoy bashing the skulls in of a few of my crew, to take my anger out on them."

"If that is what you wish, right now I am going to the bridge."

XxX

Vader arrived on the bridge just in time to see all the streaking stars halt and turn back into dots. Ahead of them was the gas-giant Bespin. Padmé stood and looked out the view port, Piett next to her and Vader strode up behind them to stare out as well. It was less colorful than a lot of gas planets. Mostly a rocky orange of sandy yellow, nothing to fancy. The clouds of gas moved around at a very fast rate, swirling and waving.

Vader turned to the comm officer.

"Establish a connection with the gas mining stations boss. I want to speak with him."

"Establishing a connection. They've accepted the call, patching them through now."

Vader turned as the hologram of a man with short hair, a small mustache and a cape appeared. He was about as tall as Vader, black, and had the look of an old smuggler about him.

"Greetings Imperial friends." He said. "My name is Lando Calrissian, administrator of cloud city."

"I suppose you think you are terribly clever and that you are going to fool us into thinking this cloud city is actually a city rather than an illegal gas mining operation?"

"Not at all my friend. This is indeed a city and occasionally we harvest gas from the core of the planet but only for power."

"You are a very bad liar Calrissian. I could just destroy your operation right now but I won't, so long as you cooperate."

"With what, may I ask sir…"

"Darth Vader. And you can hand a man named Han Solo and his two Jedi companions to me."

"I am not sure what you are talking about Lord Vader. I was not aware a man named Solo came to this place."

"Well you have five hours to find him otherwise I'll come down to your city with the legion five hundred and first and kill every civilian there one by one until I find the people I am looking for. I am sure you're familiar with the five oh first, aka Vader's Fist."

"Uh, yes I am and I…"

"You have a generous five hours to locate Solo and his companions. Do not allow any ship to leave your city Calrissian or I will be most displeased and you will not survive if I am displeased. Are my terms clear?"

"Yes Lord Vader."

"Do you have any objections, if so voice them now and die painfully."

"Not a one Lord Vader."

"Good. Five hours Calrissian, you have five hours. Vader out."

Vader signaled the comm officer to cut the connection and Lando's head faded away followed by his torso, legs and finally feet.

"Has Mara Jade landed?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yes milord." One of the deck officers answered.

"Good, see to it that she get a suite aboard for her trouble."

XxX

Five Hours Later

Vader stood, hands clasped behind his back staring out over the planet Bespin, eyes scanning space to locate any ships or shuttles leaving. Not one had tried all five hours and Vader's patience was growing thin. If he wasn't contacted by Lando in the next three minutes he was going to send down five legions instead of one. Just them the bridges comm buzzed.

"Its Calrissian sir." The comm officer stated.

"Put him on."

The officer nodded, pressed several buttons and an image of Lando materialized in front of Vader once more. Padmé stepped up beside him to get a closer look.

"We have located Solo and his wookie co pilot. We could not find any other companions."

"This is not good news Calrissian. You remember our deal? Now I will be sending down the legion and I will comb through that city one civilian at a time. If I find you are hiding anyone I will be most displeased and drown you in a vat of scalding hot water live on the HoloNet."

"Understood. We have Solo and the wookie in a cell."

"Good, see to it no one visits them, prepare for my legions."

"Alright."

Vader used the Force to cut the connection this time without a further word to Lando. He turned to Admiral Piett.

"Admiral alert General Veers, its time to land."


	14. The Trap

Chapter 14: The Trap

Vader was beginning to see just why Cloud City was called Cloud City. For one it was always cloudy on Bespin, the clouds were beautiful and multi colored, ranging from rusty orange to almost scarlet red. Two it seemed like kind of a fun joke to call it Cloud City since you really could not see anymore than two feet ahead of you when flying, very well hidden.

Vader fought with the yoke of his Lambda class shuttle to get it either on a straight course or out of these stupid clouds. Behind him, sticking close was a convoy of Imperial troop transports, ten in all. They were long, white, and bulky. They had one wing sticking out of the top, and two the folded down much like a Lambda class shuttle. All those ten held the five hundred and first legion of storm troopers, surviving all the way back from the Clone Wars, and nicknamed Vader's Fist. For good reason to, never had the five hundred and first legion been defeated and always was it commanded by Vader. The troops themselves shared some of the same memories he did. For example; the great purge of the Jedi, it was the five oh first Vader led through the temple.

Finally Vader's shuttle broke free from the cloud they were in and came into somewhat a hole of an even larger cloud. In the middle of that hole floated a huge city. It was circular at the top and flowed down like a fat needle until it came to a point. The transports broke the clouds behind him and headed for it as well. Flying over the top buildings could be seen with different types of speeders combing through alleyways. Vader flew over them and headed for the tall administration building. It had what looked like a gaping hole in its side, but it was a hanger, big enough to accommodate Vader's shuttle plus the ten transports and more.

He brought it through the hole. The hanger was nothing special, it had orange walls like the buildings outside and a black durasteel floor. The shuttle folded its wings and touched down. Vader lowered the boarding ramp and stepped down it with Padmé and General Veers. Once out the door to the hanger burst wide open and Lando Calrissian strode through it. He had a very cocky stride but turned nervous as the transports lowered their ramps and storm troopers filed out and exited the hanger. He walked up to Vader and bowed.

"Welcome Lord Vader, to this humble city."

"Spare me the pleasantries Calrissian. Both you and I have a burning hate for one another and we both know it, so shut up and tell me the information I need."

"What exact information do you need?"

"Do you have a very big room here, suitable for lightsaber dueling, perhaps a carbon freezing chamber? The Emperor wants the Jedi captured so why not freeze them in carbonite?"

Lando began to lead Vader out of the hanger and Padmé followed.

"We do actually but we only use it for carbon freezing, if you put the Jedi in there it could kill them."

"Dead Jedi do not concern me very much, so long as they are brought to the Emperor and encased in something. And I'll cut a deal with you Calrissian. Let me take care of the Jedi and we will leave you here with your illegal mining and you can keep Solo and his wookie."

"Alright, we have a deal. Now if you would please follow me to the chamber."

"See to it Calrissian that if anyone asks you where I am you alert them. They should be the Jedi. I have a trap planned."

XxX

The carbon freezing chamber was quite large. It was basically a circular platform in the middle of a black room. It had a grated floor with orange lights glowing eerily under it. In the middle of the circle was a pit the lowered down to freeze whatever was in it in carbonite. There was a small staircase behind the pit which led up to a platform bordering the room. That is where Vader and Padmé stood.

"What is your grand trap Lord Vader?" Padmé asked. Vader was sitting down, legs crossed in meditation form. He did not open his eyes or look up to her but answered.

"The plan is that the Jedi will sense our presence and come, which I know they will. Then we duel and disarm them or kill them and freeze them in carbonite."

"Nice plan, but what if they can't sense us?"

"That is why I am meditating and casting my presence in the Force. You should do the same."

"Alright."

Padmé sat down next to her master in meditation posture. She closed her eyes and tapped into the Force, then began to broadcast her presence. But strangely something else happened. A presence approached her in the Force and she slipped into a vision.

_She was in a dark room, with no light, everything was black. There was no way out, she tried to walk but found her feet frozen in place. There was nothingness and she couldn't escape it. Or the creeping blackness. This room seemed to be fear itself, but she did not give in, she waited. Ahead of her a light shown down onto the black floor making it appear gray. Someone stepped into the light, an old woman, hooded and cloaked in Sith robes. She had seen her before somewhere but she could not quite pinpoint where._

"_Hello young Sith." She said in a smooth voice. "You do not remember me but I am here to guide you. Know this; today is the turning point for you and your Sith master. Today everything will change. It is for the best so be mindful and let the Force flow through the changes. Deny none, let them change."_

"_Exactly who are you?"_

"_Does it matter? Of course it does, my name is merely Darth Traya. We have met before though you do not remember, nor will you remember this."_

"_Then what is the point?"_

"_The point is for you to know."_

"_How can I know if I do not remember."_

"_You will know, just not consciously, for what does a Sith know? They know what I allow them to."_

"_No more cryptic words old woman. Tell me what I need to know."_

"_Haven't I? No, not enough for you is it? Well then know this; I will make my presence known in time. But you shall not remember me, when the Empire falls and the Jedi twins are born I will be able to strike, and kill."_

"_Kill what? Strike who… Jedi twins?"_

"_Kill the Force."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I hate the Force. I hate that it has a will and that it causes unnecessary deaths simply because it can. The galaxy will be better off without the Force."_

"_Aren't you a Sith? Why do you use the Force if you hate it?"_

"_If your mother was killed by poison and the only way you could avenge her was to kill the one who killed her with poison would you not do it?"_

"_I guess I would."_

"_The Force kills everyone, I hate it, so I will use it when necessary to cause its death."_

"_I am not sure I get it."_

"_Then be silent and go."_

And suddenly Padmé's eyes popped open, Vader's as well and both master and apprentice stood up. Two Jedi had entered the freezing chamber, a tall man with long graying hair and a short green alien. Qui-gon Jinn and Yoda. Vader smiled down on them.

"So you have fell for our trap, my old master."

"Traps work both ways Lord Vader." Qui-gon said. "Perhaps you remember."

"Actually no, but enough of this talk. Let me be first to welcome you both to the site of your deaths or capture. You have two choices, surrender now and do not risk the chance of dying, or fight and risk the chance."

"The second one I choose." Yoda said. "But die we will not."

"So be it."


	15. Pregnancy

Chapter 15: Pregnancy

"Yes." Qui-gon replied. "So be it."

The graying Jedi and Yoda both activated their forest green blades in unison and slowly sulked up the stairs. Vader grabbed his saber hilt and thrust it outward while activating it for show. He held it up angling it down over his shoulder in the Djem So stance. Padmé quickly flicked the activation switch on hers, did a Makashi salute and held it at the ready in low guard.

"Makashi." Qui-gon said as he reached her. "The form of my master, Count Dooku."

"How wonderful for you." Padmé replied. "I trust you picked a thing or two up from him?"

"Maybe." Qui-gon said. He spun and struck his blade toward Padmé's side. She brought it there one handed and parried, then deflected it away and formed once more into her graceful stance. "We'll just have to see."

"Yes, let's." Padmé brought her blade back and lunged it at Qui-gon's heart. He leaped up in the air, landed behind her and flipped his saber twice, he brought it back to stab his enemy but she was already gone and in front of him. Ataru against Makashi, this was going to be interesting.

XxX

"Well have you taught your apprentice Lord Vader." Yoda said as he twisted into the air and slashed his saber in every possible direction to hit Vader's head. Vader parried easily and the Jedi master landed, he spun low and extended is saber. Vader jumped over it and came down with an over head strike that never actually struck. Yoda held his blade there as did Vader in a contest of strength. Yoda's saber skills were all show, they may have been unbeatable once but now he was old and stood no chance.

"Master Yoda I am disappointed in you. Haven't you been practicing your saber skills?" Vader asked.

"Apparently not." Yoda grumbled. "For no Sith survived that move have."

"Well that makes a first." Vader groaned. The little Jedi was surprisingly strong. "Doesn't it?"

"Believe so, I do."

Finally Vader's muscles gave and Yoda spun his blade away. Taking a wild shot Vader extended his hand, summoned all the Force he could muster and pushed. The little Jedi went flying past the death dance of Qui-gon and Padmé and smacked into the wall dropping his little saber. It deactivated on the floor. Vader strode towards the slumped master and once he was in striking distance extended his hand again.

The little master slipped into consciousness just in time to catch the wave of Force lightening that had been sent his way. Vader stared wide eyed as his lightning crumbled into a glowing energy or in Yoda's hand. The Jedi master smiled and hurled it at him. Vader tried but could not stop it. The lightning orb hit him in the stomach and he flew back into the guard rail of the small bridge like thing they were on. It dented from his impact. He was dazed now slightly, he could barely sense Yoda coming at him, flipping every which way but he finally snapped out of it and pushed again. The little master flew right into the carbon freezing pit. Seizing this very rare opportunity Vader wrapped the Force around a control lever and pushed.

This ejected the carbonite into the hole and would freeze Yoda had he not just jumped out. He was missing his tattered robe but other than that he was fine. He stood in the Ataru ready stance looking up at Vader, daring him to come and try that again.

XxX

Padmé kneed Qui-gon very hard. He lowered his guard for a moment and she sent her booted foot into his face. He went flying down the steps but somersaulted backwards on the ground and came up on his feet.

"You're fighting well." Qui-gon said wiping a trickle of blood from his nose. "Considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Considering that you're pregnant."

Vader's head snapped in Qui-gon's direction staring wide eyed. Padmé also stared at Qui-gon but flicked her gaze to her stomach, she looked back at Qui-gon again.

"Pregnant!" Vader and Padmé cried in unison. The looked at each other.

"How?" They asked in unison to each other. They looked to Qui-gon once more, Yoda by his side.

"How do you know!" The cried in unison for the third time, Qui-gon found this very amusing, not just because of the fact that what they just did happened in every comedy on the HoloNet for the last century but because Padmé did not know.

"How do you not?" Qui-gon asked. "You should be able to sense the life within you and plus you're looking a little…"

Padmé's eyes flashed red for the first time. Most Sith only achieved yellow.

"But wouldn't your first clue be the night, or possibly day your child was conceived?" Qui-gon asked in a mocking tone.

"Well… I mean we wouldn't have… but…" She couldn't seem to find the words.

Vader did not speak at all, realization was dawning on him. If he had a child, not only would Sidious kill it, but them. He suddenly felt very protective and rushed to Padmé's side.

"The Emperor will kill us both, and the baby!" He cried looking down at Qui-gon.

"We can help you Anakin!" Qui-gon said using his name on purpose. "Come back to the light, use your fleet and kill the Emperor."

"Yes, we have to." Vader said. "We have to."

"What about the Rebels?" Padmé asked.

"They are currently in hiding." Qui-gon replied. "They are in no position for battle with Coruscant."

"Qui-gon," Vader said. "I am general of the entire Imperial army. We don't need the rebels!"

"There are those that will chose the Emperor over you Anakin." Qui-gon replied. "He has half the Imperial army on Coruscant."

"Yes. But they will not be a problem, I have a fleet seven now, most of the rest of the fleet is scattered around the outer rim, but there are those near here who we can all on for aid."

"Perhaps we should go back to your ship now," Qui-gon suggested. "And discuss this further."

**_Sorry this chapter is a bit short._**


	16. Briefings

**_I have I feeling this may be a long, boring chapter, well not so much of a feeling as it is the plot, thus the chapter's title Briefings, what could be more boring than that? Well nothing of course, but you still must read it for it has the crucial plan of taking Coruscant and whatnot in it._**

Chapter 16: Briefings

Vader walked up the same three gray and dull steps to the bridge of the _Executor_ on usual business, well not really, and unusual partners. Qui-gon, Yoda, and Padmé strode behind him and it was all Yoda could do to keep up with his long strides. The Force can only do so much. Padmé was lagging for a different reason, she kept looking down and rubbing her stomach, still not daring to believe there was life inside her. She never thought she would be a mother, least of all to Vader's child. Though Qui-gon had called him Anakin. It didn't matter though, Anakin had reached Piett and was about to talk.

When Piett turned to face Vader he nearly pointed at the two Jedi behind him and cried out but he had self restraint and he merely said. "Lord Vader, aren't those the two Jedi you were hunting?"

"Yes, and they have convinced me of something."

"Of what?"

Vader pondered for a moment weather or not to tell Piett he was a father. But nobody could be trusted with that information, it was to risky and he had many enemies and would have many more once the Empire was overthrown. He would lie.

"The Emperor is a traitor, this Empire was just for him to gain ultimate power and kill everyone. Its time we stood up to him, call a meeting of all the captains of our fleet in the briefing room immediately. Inform them these Jedi are helping us."

"As you wish milord."

XxX

Vader paced the perimeter of the table in the briefing room seven full times before the captains entered. Qui-gon and Yoda watched him amused but Padmé seemed to concentrate only on the fact she was pregnant and was very distance. Once everyone was all seated Vader took his chair next to Padmé. He looked around at the captains. All were there except for the deceased Needa, even Xen was here draped in her cloak and wearing leather on the flesh part of her body. Her naturally purple eyes shown like gems beneath the hood. Everyone was looking to Vader.

"We have something to discuss." Vader said. "Today I have realized we can no longer answer to the Emperor, we have to overthrow him and take Coruscant, forge it into a new Republic. All those in favor of this idea may live and serve the New Republic when the time comes, all those that are opposed speak now and die where you sit."

And Vader had a strong feeling of who would oppose. And as he though General Veers stood up.

"I must protest Lord Vader!" He said.

"Very well then, I warned you."

Before Veers could protest Vader ignited he saber and hurled it across the table. Using the Force he made it slice Veer's head off, the general's body slumped and fell on the table. Those sitting around it looked uncomfortable but Xen looked highly amused.

"And that is what will happen to those loyal to Sidious's evil." Vader said. "Are there any plausible suggestions on how we take Coruscant then?"

"What about the Death Star?" Piett asked. "It is unprotected and not operational, the reactor is exposed, but in time it will become a great threat. I think we should take care of it first."

"Yes." Qui-gon said thoughtfully, all heads snapped towards his direction. "If we take it out there will be not immanent danger to the new Republic."

"How do you even know about it, rebel?" Xen asked.

"It was never a secret from us." Qui-gon said. Xen glared at him the tension between them was so thick it felt like the room was getting hotter. "And we'll leave it at that."

"But what happens after the Death Star?" A captain asked.

"There is a fleet," Vader began. "Of four star destroyers in the middle of the black hole cluster by Kessel. They are protecting a group of Imperial scientists there on an island asteroid, its called the Maw Installation and they have a prototype Death Star there. The Admiral of the fleet Daala is extremely loyal to Tarkin and the Emperor. The prototype is fully functional too but it has bugs. Perhaps we should destroy that."

"It presents no immanent threat. When the Empire is overthrown this Admiral will not know about it. There can be no communication like that." Xen said.

"Then we should take Coruscant?" Vader asked.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison. Vader had another idea but at that very moment the comm on the table chimed. Vader flicked a switch so the camera focused on him. He flicked another one and the blue holographic image of an officer on the bridge materialized in the middle of the table.

"Lord Vader." The man said. Beads of nervous sweat could be seen trickling down his forehead. "The Emperor is contacting us, he demands to speak to you."

"Put him through." Vader said. Everyone at the table looked at Vader in shock. The officer nodded and his head disappeared replaced by a full body image of Sidious.

"Greetings Lord Vader," Sidious smiled. "I have good news."

"What news my master?"

"I have two new replacement ships for your lost ones headed toward you now. The _Phoenix II_ for Captain Stryker and the _Manticore IV _the last of the Manticore named ships in construction, the others are somewhere else. But the captain of that is Captain Kag and his orders are to listen to you and do whatever it is you need of him, he is fresh from the military training academy and he hates being the captain of my shuttle. He thinks it's a waste of his talents so I am sending him to you. Goodbye."

And before Vader could reply Sidious cut the connection and disappeared. Everyone at the table let out a deeply held breath except for Qui-gon and Yoda.

"He has his bloody timing right!" A captain cried.

"Silence." Vader hissed. "Is it settled, we will take the Death Star and them Coruscant?"

"Take the Death Star? I thought you said destroy." Xen mused.

"Change of plans, with me being general of the army I will go in there and kill Moff Tarkin, the Death Star will be under my control then."

"A well conceived plan." Qui-gon said. "Though are you sure you can kill this Tarkin?"

"He trusts me." Vader said. "And treachery is the way of the Sith."


	17. Subtle Assassination?

Chapter 17: Subtle Assassination?

Vader's fleet of ten was already at the Death Star. Piett had known where it was and had them all plot a course for it. Everyone was eager to see what Vader was going to do. He said he was going to take control of it but how? How can one take control of something so big, one man? But Vader was not just any man, he was a Sith Lord and that counts for something.

The fleet set itself in orbit around the Death Star as Vader's Lambda class shuttle shot itself out of the _Executor's_ hanger bay. It zoomed closer to the half closed station and a signal invaded the comm channel it was currently on. An officer from the Death Star spoke through it. He sounded very bored and sleepy.

"Class Lambda shuttle you are required to transmit the Imperial code immediately, otherwise you will not be permitted to land or shot out of space." The officer said without much enthusiasm. "You have three minutes to comply or be terminated."

Vader shook his head and pulled up the code. What a ridiculous order, had they not just seen his ship exit the hanger of the super star destroyer? Oh well, it was after all standard protocol. Vader transmitted the code while the officer yawned on the other line. When the code came up on his console he was jogged into a more action like mood, since Vader had sent his personal signature with the code.

"The code computes, you are clear to land in docking bay C 13 Lord Vader. I will inform Grand Moff Tarkin of your presence. Maintain present course."

"Thank you officer, Vader out."

Vader steered his shuttle toward the rectangular cavity of docking bay C 13, he could clearly see a battalion of storm troopers standing at attention and waiting to greet him as well as three gray uniformed commanders, each wearing a cap with the Imperial insignia on it and Grand Moff Tarkin himself standing at attention with his gray uniform looking less dull if at all possible. He was distinguished by his sunken skeletal face and gray hair. Vader folded the wings on his shuttle and brought it in.

It touched down with a slight jolt and Vader unbuckled the crash mesh about him. He stood up and walked down the boarding ramp. Grand Moff Tarkin was the first to come up to him and bow, the other three commanders did after. Tarkin stood back up.

"Lord Vader, we are honored by your presence." The man lied, Tarkin hated knowing a higher authority than him was present.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries Tarkin." Vader stated automatically and walked forward, Tarkin followed him. "I am here to inspect this station and make sure you are on schedule."

"But Lord Vader we are on schedule, and you'll find everything in shape." Tarkin said.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Why didn't the Emperor send word of your coming?"

"There is such thing as a surprise inspection Tarkin, perhaps you have heard of them?"

"Well yes but…"

"Well you way have heard of them but you clearly don't recognize one when you see it, do you? Perhaps you should be a little more vigilant or risk losing your hard earned post."

XxX

Tarkin led him on a small tour of the most important places in the station. It was all very boring and the odor of Tarkin was getting to him, he seemed especially nervous that Vader was here. Finally they reached the place Vader wanted to come to the whole time, the command deck. A perfect place to make a drastic example. The command deck was like the bridge of the Death Star. It was placed over the laser dish of the thing, with a window looking out in space. Inside were comm officers and security officers, people monitoring the radar which blinked with the presence of Vader's fleet. Others inspected those doing work. All the important officials were here as well, making boring decisions for those monitoring the gravity generator and tractor beam operators.

When Vader and Tarkin reached the window to look out Vader turned to the crew and called. "Attention!"

Every head snapped in his direction including Tarkin who looked confused.

"Today I must ask you all a very important question. Will you follow me, the military leader of the Empire?"

Every one said yes milord or yes sir but Tarkin remained silent looking at Vader as if he had gone mad.

"Then these are my orders, turn against the Emperor! He has betrayed us all, help me kill him and restore the republic."

Oddly they all cheered except for Tarkin who's face had gone red with fury.

"Traitor!" He bellowed. "Treason! Traitor to the Empire."

"Oh will you shut up?" Vader asked. Tarkin was about to open his mouth again but Vader sliced his entire head off with a graceful stroke of the lightsaber. He shut his blade down and attached it back to his belt.

"And that is the fate of all those loyal to the Empire." Vader said. "Comm officer, patch me through to my star destroyer."

"Yes milord."

Seconds later an image of Piett appeared on the view screen above the window. Vader looked up at it and Piett bowed slightly.

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"Tarkin is dead and I am in control of the Death Star, I am going to call in the closet star destroyers to help us take Coruscant and have a beacon sent out to everyone else to alert them the Emperor has betrayed us. I will arrive there soon."

"Of course milord. Piett out."

The screen broke to static and Vader turned to the comm officer.

"Call in any star destroyer within the area and send out a universal beacon to those not close enough, tell them the Emperor has betrayed us and we are going to take Coruscant. Tell them to help in any way they can. Destroy military academies on any planet, especially Carida, do anything, kill anybody loyal to Palpatine."

"Sending milord."

**_I see that my chapters have been getting shorter, not to worry though, the next one will probably be this short yes, but the one after will be longer._**


	18. Gathering of the Fleet

Chapter 18: Gathering of the Fleet

Vader stood again before the triangular viewports of the _Executor _staring out not at the deep recesses of space, but at the half finished Death Star where two hours ago he had called any available Imperial star ships to him in order to take Coruscant. Instead of the original fleet of ten he had, he now had a fleet of twenty. That included his ship though. This was more than enough force to take Coruscant, but the Emperor was obsessed with security and power. He had many bases, military centers and anything you could imagine on Coruscant. Old senatorial apartments had been transformed into security and prison towers with a legion of troopers posted in every single one. They could spend days there just battling it out with the Emperor's army.

That would not be a good thing, Vader had reports of only two traitor ships to him, both of which were destroyed, almost the whole Imperial fleet was on his side. In fact the whole one, except for the four ships in the middle of the black hole cluster near Kessel, than in record did not exist. The ground bases on various planets may be different. Some would be happy to follow Vader into a new Republic. Most would die for the Emperor and if those ones were not completely wiped away Vader would have to worry about many attacks. Most probably would be hit and run type things or perhaps some guerilla tactics. Those worried Vader above all else, guerilla attacks by Imperial forces would be potentially devastating.

As much as they would try they were not above those things. Trying with one hand to restore a Republic and with the other trying to fend of ruthless Imperial attackers would be hard. Vader had originally planned to become Chancellor himself since he was the Emperor's successor. Now he considered giving the post up to someone who had worked to fight for it long before he did. Mon Mothma, or Bail Organa. Hopefully Mon Mothma was still alive; Sidious would have posted it all over the HoloNet if she did die but still….

"Lord Vader." Piett said approaching him from behind.

"Yes Admiral, what is it?" Vader asked turning. Piett stood, hands clasped behind his back in front of Vader, not the least bit nervous in any way at all about the storm that was about to come.

"The fleet understands what we are going to do and will jump to lightspeed when ready. It is your call when we jump."

"You made sure there were no traitors? You made sure no one contacted any other Imperial force loyal to the Emperor?"

"Yes, the only outgoing or incoming transmissions we have had were from the Death Star."

"And you are sure they did not send word?"

"No outgoing transmissions to Coruscant from the Death Star have been made for three months milord. Everything checks out."

"Even comm channels of storm troopers and commanders?"

"No one sir."

"Alright, you may make the jump to lightspeed when ready."

XxX

"_There are dark places in the galaxy where few tread. Ancient centers of learning, of knowledge. But I did not walk alone. To be united by hatred if a fragile alliance at best. But my will was not law. There were disagreements, ambition… and hunger for power.__ There are techniques within the Force against which there is no defense. I was cast down, stripped of my power, exiled. I suffered indignities, and fell into darkness."_

"_So you were a Sith?"_

"_I have told you, though you do not remember nor will you remember this consciously. I have merely come to you again so I can be sure you are not united by hatred."_

"_I am not; well I think I used to be. But not anymore."_

"_Good, hatred is fragile; it is like a red burning candle. It can be extinguished, put out. But love, love can not be thrown away so easily. Love is not a candle, it is a fire, and love can ignite the stars. You are now united by love."_

"_Yes, but why do you even care. What do you have to gain?"_

"_Everything, everything I was. There was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn. That is what I have to gain. My old life in a new world. "_

"Padmé?"

Padmé's eyes fluttered open as Vader's voice sounded. She could not remember what she had just been doing, meditating, in the briefing room she thought. Vader spoke again, this time using her Sith name.

"Amidala."

"What?" She asked, looking to him.

"Xen, Piett, Qui-gon, Yoda, and I are coming in to discuss the battle plans. No more mediation for right now."

"Of course not."

"Good, we cannot have you meditating while we talk of the battle."

He sat down next to her as Piett, Yoda, Xen, and Qui-gon entered the room. The Jedi and Piett sat right across from Vader and Padmé, but Xen, wanting nothing to do with Qui-gon sat at the very far side of the table.

"What is it you called us for milord?" Piett asked.

"When we reach Coruscant Piett, I want you to deploy our troops immediately. Surprise is our best weapon here. I will be going down in my shuttle with Qui-gon, Yoda and Padmé. I have gathered a strike team of twenty dark troopers. Each has DC-87 shotgun with charge capabilities and a jump pack. Their armor is efficient enough to take one minor hit from a lightsaber so they are ideal to kill the storm troopers there. I estimate three may die."

"Excellent plan." Xen said. "But where do Piett and I fit into all of this?"

"You two are to command the battle from space. If any other Imperial ship comes with range I want it blown to bits. I am sure you can handle it…"

"_To be united by hatred if a fragile alliance at best."_ Padmé heard a voice say inside her head. Who's was it? Well, it didn't matter.

"Do we all have a clear idea of what is going to happen?" Vader asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Good. Now there are several places I want razed to the ground right away. First is the military base by the Imperial palace. Piett blast it out from orbit and have the troops take the training academy…"

XxX

It was exactly ten at night when Vader's fleet shot out of hyperspace above Coruscant's night side. Imperial city. The planet looked as if it was made entirely out of durasteel. It had little glittering lights everywhere. Signs, or lights from windows. It lit up the planet like a jewel. Tonight however, the view of these lights was ruined by dark swirling clouds in the skies of Coruscant. Vader looked down at it from inside the hanger bay aboard his Lambda class shuttle. Padmé sat next to him and Qui-gon and Yoda behind. A wavering hologram of Piett stood at attention on the control board waiting for the order to send out the transports. Vader looked down at the hologram and smiled.

"Ready, Admiral?"

"Ready milord."

"Send them in."

"Yes milord. Sending the message now. Piett out."

The hologram flickered and turned to static lines, then disappeared completely. Vader started his engines up and raised the ramp, just as he heard the twenty troop transports in that hanger do. He had no idea how many were being sent from the _Executor_ itself. He would estimate two or three hundred since it was so big. In fact he could probably take Coruscant, or at least enough to control it, with just the army of the Executor but if he wanted to occupy the entire planet and dispose of all Imperial remnants on it he needed back up.

He kicked the engines into gear and out they shot, the wings lowered and Vader sped up headed for Coruscant and headed to make a new Republic.

XxX

Piett watched from the triangular viewports of the _Executor's_ bridge as the swarm of transports shot out of nearby star destroyers. Space was so thick with them there was no way this could be a surprise attack.

"Locate the targeted military base and prepare for bombardment. Shields up, they defiantly have space craft and they will use it. Divide the power, half to our turbo lasers and half to the shields." Piett said.

"Yes sir."

Piett watched more closely, the ships were getting farther and farther away, going to secure freedom from the Empire.

"Sir! We have an incoming message from Coruscant." The comm officer cried.

"Patch it in."

This time an image, not of Vader, but of an Imperial uniformed general appeared.

"Admiral Piett." The image said. "So nice to see you again. I am the administrator of Coruscant's defense army. Please explain why you are sending down so many troop transports. You have five minutes to call them back. I am sure it is just a simple mistake."

"Not so administrator. It is no mistake. We are taking Coruscant on Lord Vader's orders. Prepare for ground assault. Surrender or be destroyed." Piett said.

"Never, treason! Traitor!"

"Sir we are in position for bombardment." An officer said.

"Fire!"

And seconds later the image went to static.


	19. The Last Stand of the Empire

_**This is the second to last chapter. I have a name for the sequel now and it is obvious about what it will be about. Here it is Master and Apprentice 2: Lady of Betrayal, like it? Hope so, Luke & Leia will be born then/**_

Chapter 19: The Last Stand of the Empire

Vader's shuttle swooped down towards a jutting landing pad of the mushroom shaped Imperial palace. He was surprises that they encountered no resistance so far, though he had seen a small fleet of Tie fighters headed to space. Not much of a problem, but still no resistance. What was Sidious doing? Just then several alarms in the ships cockpit went crazy and dozens of hidden panels on the smooth roof of the Imperial palace pulled back and out from each rose an auto turret.

"Never fails." Vader said. "Just when you think there going to be no resistance."

The auto turrets opened fire without a seconds hesitation. Padmé who doubled as Vader's co pilot switched the shields on to maximum power. All the lights flickered off as power was rerouted. Vader dodged through the lines of spraying fire but it was impossible for all to miss and Lambda class shuttle's weren't the most maneuverable but Vader had his specially armored so if the shields failed they'd have to score a very direct shot to puncture it but even then the vital systems of the ship were covered in armor. To bad protection minimized maneuverability. Sever shots nicked at the shield.

Vader glanced at a control panel, it said the shields were still functioning better than ninety eight percent. This was easy, he neared the landing pad and if he could just get onto it the turrets would not reach him. He was so close, taking a wild chance he flew directly into the firing line of one of the cannons and it score at least three direct hits. Vader glanced at the shield controls again, it was now only just functioning over seventy percent. Still very good. Finally he was over the landing platform. He kicked down the landing gear and folded the shuttle's wings but just as it came down an alarm roared at him. He could see what was wrong. A few yards away, above the door to the Imperial palace another panel pulled back and out came not a turbo laser or auto turret but an automated proton torpedo launcher which had just locked onto him.

Quickly he banged the a button on the control panel and the ramp lowered.

"MISSILE!" He yelled. He, Qui-gon, Yoda, and Padmé sprang out of their chairs and headed to the ramp. They leaped out with the team of twenty dark troopers at their heels just as three proton torpedoes ignited and flew at the ship. Vader leaped down on the landing platform and fell flat, he put his hands on his head and Padmé and the two Jedi did the same. Several dark troopers fell next to him and others used their jump packs to get high enough away from the immanent explosion. Then it happened, with a bang that felt like it would pop Vader's eardrums the ship exploded sending chunks of molten metal everywhere and sending burning gases and particles into the sky. Vader stood up as did the dark troopers Padmé, Qui-gon, and Yoda.

Vader looked behind him. His Lambda class shuttle had been reduced to a giant scorch mark, half of a wing, a melting pilot's seat and a few landing struts. Everything else was indistinguishable or had either been vaporized or fell off the plat form.

"Everyone alright?" Vader asked.

"We lost one sir." Said a dark trooper from behind him. He was previously an arc trooper in the clone wars and he still had the voice of Jango Fett. "I was second to last out, the last didn't make it, I watched him burn."

"It doesn't matter lets just get in."

Vader took one step forward and another proton torpedo shot out at him. He smiled and extended his hand, catching to projectile with the Force and sending it spiraling backwards right into the gun that shot it. The thing exploded as all the unfired proton torpedoes ignited into a blue fire.

"And that my friends is what happens when somebody shoots my ship." Vader said. He ignited his lightsaber and strode into the door of the palace.

XxX

As soon as Vader stepped into the hall of the palace he was fired upon. Three laser bolts sizzled his way, he raised his lightsaber and hit them back at three storm trooper's who fired them, each went down groaning. The dark troopers came in and took strategic positions behind the columns that decorated the hall. Vader, Padmé, and the two Jedi remained right in the middle of the hall and charged forward to cut down the trooper opposing them.

The trooper that Vader was headed for began to panic and emptied all of the shots on his blaster. Vader either deflected or dodged them all. He came for the trooper who raised his useless gun and hurled it at him. Vader chopped the blaster in two mere inches away from his face, so close he could smell to ozone from his lightsaber, and both pieces hit the ground with a clang followed by the hum of the lightsaber and the plastic hitting stone sound of a headless storm trooper's body. All off the storm troopers in the hall were now sprawled about on the floor, either with scorched holes in their chest from blaster fire of scorched slashes in the stomachs from a lightsaber.

Vader led his company down the hall a little more quietly this time and right when he reached the end a huge durasteel blast door shot down and nearly crushed his foot. He jumped back and plunged his lightsaber at it. It was merely thrown away, the door was magnetically sealed. The Emperor must have one of these in every hallway, but if he cut through the floor….

He plunged his lightsaber into the black stoned floor and carved a hole. The chunk of stone fell down when he was done and crushed a patrolling storm trooper's head in but before Vader or his team could jump down a blue transparent shield activated and covered the hole from below. Vader's blade was nearly knocked out of his hands when the saber hit it.

"Ray shields." He said. "I guess I didn't give Sidious enough credit. He had this place sealed. Although…"

Vader looked up. There revealing the dark Coruscanti sky was a huge transparisteel skylight. Vader smiled and tossed his saber up at it. The blood red blade hissed as it hit the stuff and chunks of it came down. Everyone dodged it and Vader caught his saber.

"Up through there." Vader said. The dark troopers ignited their jump packs and shot upward like laser blasts. The Jedi and Sith followed them using the Force to carry them. Each landed on the sloped roof. Thankfully no turbo lasers were out. Vader could clearly see the huge boxlike room jutting out of the mushroom shaped building. The Emperor's throne room.

"Alright, troopers find a way into the control room and call for reinforcements; we are going to go to the Emperor's throne room."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison and they took off running in a closely packed group. Vader, Padmé, and the Jedi however used the Force and sprinted toward the box. When they reached it Vader led them to the Emperor's huge window and slashed his lightsaber at it. The plasteel blew inward and took out half the window. Vader and his companions leapt in and found themselves right next to the Emperor's throne. He was nowhere to be found. Though they could hear faint clashes of lightsabers coming from behind the door to their left and seconds later it shot open. Sidious and Mara Jade were locked in lightsaber combat.

"You betrayed me to side with Vader!"

"I would get killed otherwise because Vader is going to kill you all!"

Just then both Sith sensed the four and Sidious's head snapped towards them. He cackled evilly and Mara and he locked sabers.

"Welcome to the celebration." He said extending his hand. Yoda immediately flew towards him and right past his hooded head slamming into the wall. It cracked with the little master's impact and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Sidious turned his attention back to Mara. Quickly he broke the saber locked and kneed her. She bent down and he Force pushed her at the door they had just come out of. If at all possible she moved so fast the she hit the door just as it was halfway pulled up causing it to break and the pieces to fly off. Mara hit something in the room, it fell over and the door closed with somewhat of a jagged dog door in it. Sidious laughed.

"Well if I ever get a pet…"

"You wont live long enough." Padmé spat. Her eyes were so red now they were black and anger rolled off her like waves of heat.

"And who will kill me?" Sidious asked. "Certainly not a woman pregnant with Vader's child."

"Don't you dare speak about my children!" Padmé cried. "Don't even mention them!"

"Please, children are nothing to me. Good only to torture and turn to the dark side."

"You are sick." Vader hissed. "I don't know why I ever turned on the Jedi and help you, you made me kill them! You made me kill Obi-wan! My master's first pupil and I will kill you and avenge every death you have caused."

"Come then Lord Vader. Kill me."

Vader leaped at Sidious with his foot extended and Padmé and Qui-gon ran at him too. Sidious leaped even higher than Vader and soared over him behind Qui-gon. He swung his lightsaber as though he were intending to chop down a tree put Qui-gon raised his blade and blocked his back. Both sabers smacked into each other and hissed. Qui-gon broke the lock and turned rapidly beginning to launch a few predictable attacks. Padmé came up beside Qui-gon. Sidious charged at him so he was force to leap over Padmé. And she began a ferocious Makashi assault

Vader had just recovered from his kick at Sidious. He ran up next to Qui-gon but could not get into the duel, Sidious had Padmé fighting in such a way Qui-gon and Vader could not get in. Their tactic were painfully predictable. Each tried to charge at him at the same time. All he had to do was drive on back so another could attack but they would get in the way. There was no way they could defeat him which was pathetic.

Padmé's anger made her strong yes, but she just could not focus. Qui-gon was the stupidly calm Jedi striking whenever the need presented itself. Vader was entirely different. He was all anger like Padmé but he could focus and was finding ways around Sidious's little strategy. Perhaps it was now time to alter tactics.

Just as Qui-gon charged at him from one way Vader struck from behind. Sidious whipped around and parries so fast he was a blur. By the time Vader's and his blade met Qui-gon had his raised for the kill. Sidious turned and Force pushed him right into Padmé. The two hit the wall next to the window and scrambled to get up. Sidious turned back to Vader and swung his blade up, breaking the lock. Vader pulled his saber back and plunged it forward to stab Sidious. Sadly he leaped out of the way and took this excellent opportunity.

So fast that it was a red blur he brought his saber up, then down through Vader's right arm. It fell away trying to take the lightsaber with it but Vader held onto it tightly with his left hand. He screamed in pain as his arm fell away. Sidious snarled and breathed in deeply as though he smelled something pleasant. He extended both hands and Force pushed Vader into his desk. It snapped in half under his weight.

This actually seemed to anger Qui-gon and the Jedi charged at him. He struck once right at Sidious's chest. A move a Padawan might clumsily. Sidious's blood red blade came up and both sabers hit each other forming an X. Sidious grinned and extended his free hand. He Force pushed Qui-gon right over his desk and sent him rolling down the stairs and crashing into a chair of the situation table. It snapped and fell onto him knocking him out cold.

Sidious could not enjoy it. Padmé was all over him, she was striking fast but clumsily. Sidious shook his head and the sabers locked.

"You must learn to control you hatred, only then can you use it to destroy me. Otherwise…" Sidious broke the lock and ducked down so quickly Padmé wondered for a moment what happened. But then Sidious extended his booted foot a spun in a sweep kick which knocked her off her feet. She hit the ground hard and it knocked the air out of her lungs. She blinked and tried to catch her breath, when she opened her eyes Sidious was over her saber raised and ready to kill.

He closed his eyes and breathed in a huge lungful of air. In triumph he brought his blade down and Padmé. It never hit her. Vader's leapt up and parried with his saber. Sidious looked at him but before he could say a thing Vader plunged the saber into his heart. He sputtered.

"You are… now a true… Sith… Lord Vader."

"My name," Vader growled twisting the saber and ripping Sidious's black heart from the blood lines. "Is Anakin."

Sidious's eyes flashed yellow and rolled upward. He fell down onto the black marble floor. Dead. The Empire was no more.


	20. The Start of a New Republic

**_This is the last chapter, read it. It has some information that you need for the sequel which will involve Darth Traya and possibly one of her apprentices such as Darth Sion. Suggestions are welcome._**

Chapter 20: The Start of a New Republic

The aftermath of the Emperor's death had not resulted well. Several places on Coruscant had been reduced to burning rubble. Buildings everywhere were still being held up by the Emperor's loyal storm troopers and guerilla attacks were popping up everywhere. Mostly simple supply transport bombings and the occasional assassination of middle class civilians. Thankfully the rebel alliance was here to assist. Vader had welcomed their help gladly. He had received word two months ago on the death of the Emperor that the rebels had even helped an Imperial star destroyer take the planet Tespir III, home of an Imperial base.

Anakin now stood atop the balcony in the ball room which was originally the senate arena. Next to him stood Mon Mothma who was still bitter towards him, Bail Organa, and Padmé. Qui-gon and Yoda stood off to the back in the shadows, searching the Force for possible assassination attempts. Anakin clipped a small microphone to the collar of his black tunic, it was radioed to secret speakers in the room to make him louder. Below him on the ball room floor stood old Imperial delegates eager for change as well as Imperial military commanders. Anakin took a deep breath and began.

"Delegates of the Empire," Anakin began. "Today is the day of change, as the new Emperor from Palpatine's death I will now reorganize the Galactic Empire into the New Republic!"

There was cheering and clapping.

"Next, since we are in a Republic I am no longer Emperor, that would make me Chancellor and as Chancellor I hand my position down to someone much more experienced in the area than I am. Lady Mothma of the rebel alliance!"

Mon Mothma walked upward and excepted.

"I will remain military commander!"

There was more cheering.

"And lastly," He looked at Padmé. "I am getting married to my former apprentice, Padmé Naberrie Amidala!" They had both agreed not to mention the children, they still had many enemies.

Padmé smiled and everyone cheered, but more out of shock than anything. This was the start of a New Republic.

XxX

"_Who are you?" Padmé asked the dark figure approaching her._

"_You have met me before though you do not remember. Here I will allow you from now but when I leave so goes your memory of me."_

_Realization hit her. This woman had appeared to her several times and even helped her. Darth Traya, or Kreia as she once said._

"_What do you have to tell me this time?"_

"_Soon I will come back and take physical form. By then your children will be born. I will arise on the asteroid Malachor V."_

"_Why are you telling me this if I will not remember."_

"_Because, you will when the time is right. You will know me for who I am when my plan goes into its final stages. The Jedi, the Sith, and the Force will die."_

"_What?"_

"_I have told you, goodbye."_

_The woman faded into nothingness._

XxX

Padmé woke up next to her soon to be husband Anakin. She was in her Nubian apartment. She was in a New Republic, one that she could be safe inas well as he children.


End file.
